


Crying, Fighting, Smiling, Dying

by WeirdWriter



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Sad and Happy, Swearing
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWriter/pseuds/WeirdWriter
Summary: So, ich sage direkt vorweg, es wird sich hauptsächlich um meine 'erfundenen Personen' drehen, zwischendurch werden Clary und co natürlich erwähnt bzw. vorkommen.Es geht um die 17 Jahre alte Alexa und wie sie mit der Unterwelt Bekanntschaft macht. Es wird viele Parallelen zwischen dieser Geschichte und der Serie bzw. den Büchern geben.





	1. Und auf einmal waren sie weg

''Alexa, ducken!''

''Hinter dir!''

''Alle man in Deckung!''

_Boom_

 

''Ahh!''

''Tom, kannst du mich hören?'' Er guckte mich verwirrt an und zeigte auf seine Ohren. ''Lisa?Lisa. Geht's dir gut?'' Sie nickte. ''Ich denke ich hab mir mein Knöchel verstaucht, aber das ist auch alles.''

''Hat jemand Sam gesehen?'', meldete sich Matthew.

''Also das ist der Name der dieser Nephilim trägt'', sagte eine kalte Stimme. ''Gibt mir das was die Flintenhighs vor mir versteckt haben und ihr bekommt euren Nephilim.''

Bei diesen Worten musste ich nicht lange überlegen und stand auf. Soweit es möglich war. Ich bin mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert worden, was will man anderes erwarten. ''Nein, Alexa, das ist Selbstmord'', schrie Alesia. Eine warme Flüssigkeit lief mir am Kopf runter und tropfte meine Garnitur voll. _Toll,_ dachte ich. _Irgendwann hab ich keine mehr sauber._

 

_Hi, mein Name ist Alexa. Ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt, wie ist die in so eine Situation geraten? Oder ihr fragt euch das nicht, was auch immer. Um verstehen zu können was das gerade passiert, muss ich euch meine Geschichte von beginn erzählen._

_Alles begann am 13. Mai (ein Freitag), ich kam von der Schule nach Hause._

 

''Bin zu Hause!'', rief ich ins leere Haus. Keine Antwort.

 

_Damals hab ich mir keine Sorgen gemacht, da meine Eltern sowieso immer lange arbeiteten. Da hätte ich mir eigentlich schon Sorgen machen müssen, denn freitags musste keiner von beiden lange arbeiten._

 

Irgendwann schaute ich auf die Uhr. 19:56. Ich holte mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und rief meine Mutter an. Als sie mich wegdrückte, rief ich meinen Vater an und auch er drückte mich weg. Also rief ich Alesia.

_''Ja?''_

''Hey, ich bin's sind meine Eltern noch bei dir im Laden?''

_''Nein, tut mir leid, Maus, waren sie noch nicht zu hause?''_

''Nein, deswegen frag ich dich ja.'' So langsam machte ich mir Sorgen um meine Eltern.

_''Hey, deine Eltern machen bestimmt … ach was weiß ich, wenn sie morgen früh nicht da sind, rufst du mich an und ich-''_

''Alesia? Alesia, antworte.'' Auch sie war weg, also legte ich auf. Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und überlegte mir stattdessen was ich mir zu essen mache. Als ich die Küche betrat, sah ich einen schwarzen Umschlag, mit weißer Schnirkelschrift stand da drauf :

Alexandra Flintenhigh

 _Was zum?!,_ war das erste was mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist. ''Hmm, steht mein Name drauf, aber seit wann heißen wir 'Flintenhigh' ?'' Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich öffnete es und es waren drei Briefe und ein Schlüssel drin. Jeder Brief hatte eine andere Farbe und es standen Zahlen drauf.

Als ich Brief 1 öffnete und ihn durchlas, hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob mich jemand geschlagen hat. Ins Gesicht. Mit einem Stuhl. Aus Stahl.

 

_Alexa,_

 

_wir wissen, das was jetzt auf dich zukommt nicht leicht wird. Es tut uns unendlich leid. Wir sind Schattenjäger, das wird dir Erstmal nichts sagen, aber dieser Satz, wird dir später viele Türen öffnen. Dein Vater und ich mussten verschwinden, eine böse Macht ist hinter uns her. Wir haben Jahre lang versucht etwas sehr wichtiges zu verstecken – uns zu verstecken. Wir möchten das, sobald du Brief 3 gelesen hast, dich auf den Weg machst, um zum Kirchplatz zu kommen (der in Düsseldorf), dort kann dir geholfen werden. Brief 2 gibst du bitte den Leuten Vorort._

 

_Kuss,_

_Mama & Papa_

 

_P.S.: Egal was auch passiert, glaube immer an dich selbst. Wir sind so stolz auf dich und auf das was du bereits erreicht hast, und was du erreichen wirst._

 

Als ich mir den Brief das siebte Mal durchgelesen habe, fing ich an zu weinen. Ich versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, doch es klappte nicht.

 

_Wenn ich jetzt so zurück denke, war es eigentlich total unlogisch das ich geheult hatte. Naja, egal weiter._

 

Anstatt mir was zu essen zu machen, googelte ich den Kirchplatz in Düsseldorf und bin fündig geworden. ''Von hier aus brauch ich zu Fuß … ne halbe Stunde. Das ist gut, das ist gut...'' Ich ging ohne weitere Überlegung in mein Zimmer und holte meinen blauen Rucksack. Aus dem Keller holte ich eine Taschenlampe, Ersatzbatterien, zwei Wasserflaschen und einen Regenschirm.

In der Küche wieder angekommen, saß ich mich an den Esstisch, aß einen Apfel und las Brief 3.

 

  1. _Geh in den Keller._

  2. _Geh in den Raum mit der schwarzen Tür._

  3. _Hole die rote kleine, längliche Schatulle und den großen, weißen Koffer nach oben._

  4. _Um die beiden zu öffnen, brauchst du den kleinen Schlüssel der beim Brief dabei war._




 

Als ich mit den Gegenständen wieder in der Küche war, öffnete ich diese. In der roten Schatulle war ein silberner Stift mit blauer Halterung. _Bisschen groß für ein Stift,_ dachte ich.

In dem großen Koffer, der überraschender Weise leicht war, war ein Schwert. ''Wow, wie cool ist das den? Ich hab ein eigenes Schwert.'' Ich freute mich wie ein Kleinkind, dort war nämlich mein Name eingraviert.

Ich nahm das Schwert in die Hand. Es fiel ein kleiner Zettel heraus. Ich nahm ihn an mich und las ihn. Dort stand nur ein Name.

 

-Malik-

 

''Malik'', flüsterte ich. Auf einmal leuchtete das Schwert in einem hellen Blau. ''Und wie hört es auf zu leuchten?'' Es hörte auf zu leuchten, als hätte es mich hören können.

 

  1. _Packe beides ein und begebe dich zum Kirchplatz_

  2. _Sobald du da bist sagst du : ''_ _Facilis Descensus Averno''_

  3. _Viel Glück!_




 

Ich packte den Stift wieder in die Schatulle und das Schwert in den Rucksack.

 

_Ich hab den Brief auch eingepackt, glaub ich, weil ich mir diesen Satz einfach nicht merken kann._

 

Ich zog mir meine schwarzen Schuhe, mit blauen LED-Lichtern, an und meine Lederjacke. Als ich nochmal durchs Haus bin, um überall Licht auszuschalten, hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Ich ging noch in mein Zimmer und holte ein Bild von uns dreien. Nachdem ich dann an der Türe stand, fühlte sich es wie eine Art Abschied an. Ich öffnete die Türe, trat aus, drehte mich um und schloss die Türe ab.

_Auf geht’s, Flint, das schaffst du. Du hast die 10. Klasse geschafft, also schaffst du das auch._

 


	2. Schwarz steht uns besser, als den Witwen unserer Feinden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Was steht da eigentlich drin ?'' ''Schwarz steht uns besser, als den Witwen unserer Feinden.''  
> ''Das glaub ich zwar nicht, aber wenn du es sagst.'' Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

_Ein Spaziergang wird dir jetzt gut tun,_ dachte ich.  _Einfach laufen, ohne nach zu denken – scheiße musste ich jetzt hier rechts oder erst-_

''Hey, pass doch auf!'', rief ich. ''Sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen'', sagte ein blondes Mädchen. Abrupt blieb sie stehen. ''Warte, du kannst mich sehen?'' Ich schaute sie prüfend an. ''Ja, warum sollte ich es nicht?''

''Emily, komm wir müssen wieder ins Institut!'', sagte eine weitere Person. ''Und hör auf dich wieder über Mundis lustig zu machen, nur weil die dich nicht sehen …'' Er machte eine kleine Pause. ''… können.'' Braune Augen trafen auf warme blaue Augen. Stille.

 

''Tom, mein Name heißt – nein ist Tom.'' Ein leichter hauch an Rot kroch über seine Wangen. ''Alexa'', erwiderte ich. ''Emily. Meiner ist Emily.'' Sie reichte mir ihre Hand. Als ich sie schütteln wollte sah ich etwas, was ich erst gesehen habe.  _Der Brief,_ schoss mir durch den Kopf.

Mit einem Schwung hatte ich meinen Rucksack vorne und holte den Brief raus. Ich hielt ihn und zeigte auf das kleine Bild, was auf Brief 2 war.

''Wisst ihr was das ist?'' Erschrocken sahen mich beide an. ''Ja. Das ist eine Engelsrune. Der, der sie trägt, so wie wir, ein Schattenjäger'', erklärte Tom.

 

_Die beiden haben mich damals bestimmt für verrückt gehalten._

 

''Schattenjäger, schon wieder dieses Wort'', fluchte ich leise.

''Wenn du nicht wissen tust, was es bedeutet, warum ist sie dann auf deinem Brief?'', fragte Emily. ''Weil es nicht mein Brief ist, sondern der meiner Eltern. Sie waren angeblich auch Schattenjäger, mussten aber verschwinden. Haben mich mit drei Briefen alleine gelassen. Was zum Teufel ist überhaupt ein Schattenjäger? Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung was ich machen soll. Ich-'' Tom legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. ''Ganz ruhig, du kommst jetzt mit uns und dann kümmern wir uns um dich und deine Eltern, okay?'' Ich nickte.

 

* * *

 

 

Als wir die Kirche betreten haben, dachte ich, ich seh' nicht richtig. Da war nix. Eine ganz normale Kirche. _Was zum?!_ Tom holte einen großen Stift aus seiner Hosentasche. _Das Teil hab ich irgendwo schon mal gesehen._ Er malte etwas auf sein Handgelenk und es glühte.

''Ähm.'' Er sah mich an und streckte seine Hand aus. ''Gib mir deine Hand. Bitte.'' Ich gab ihm meine Hand. Emily räusperte sich. ''Beeilung bitte, wir sind spät dran'', sagte sie während sie auf ihre Uhr tippte.

Als sich unsere Handflächen berührten, war alles verschwommen. Ich kniff meine Augen fest zusammen und bekam ein klares Bild. Ein anderes.

Da wo nichts war, liefen Mensch um her die komische Tattoos hatten. So wie Tom und Emily. Ich lies seine Hand los und das warme Gefühl verschwand. Ich schaute auf meine Hand und dann zu Tom. Er war rot wie eine Tomate. _Macht er bestimmt nicht jeden Tag, was?_ , dachte ich und kicherte.

''Tom, Emily, wie ich sehe habt ihr einen Gast mitgebracht ?'', fragte eine tiefe Stimme.

''Emily, warum bringst du immer wild fremde Menschen mit ?'', fragte er angewidert. ''Ich-'', fing Emily an. ''Ich hab sie mitgebracht'', brachte Tom sehr leise von sich. ''Wie oft hab ich euch gesagt ihr seid keine Mundis mitbringen? Ich denke oft genug, tut mir seid leid...'' Er wandte sich an mich. ''… was auch immer gesagt oder versprochen worden ist-''

''Dürfte ich vielleicht auch was sagen ?'', unterbrach ich ihm. Der Mann im Anzug nickte.

 

_Damals hab ich ihn den Anzugmann genannt, weil ich mir seinen Namen nie merken konnte._

 

''Mein Name ist Alexa Flint. Oder Flintenhigh. In dem Punkt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Meine Eltern waren sogenannte Schattenjäger. Anna und Jack Flint. Oder Flintenhigh. Wie schon gesagt. Und diese beiden hier waren so nett mich hierher zubringen, um mir helfen zu können. Wenn du auch helfen möchtest, sagst du mir jetzt wer hier das Sagen hat und wo ich diese Person finde.'' Als ich fertig war, verschränkte ich meine Arme.

 

_Da kann ich mich noch gut dran erinnern. Keiner hat damit gerechnet und ich auch nicht, dass so was aus mir raus sprudeln kann._

 

''D-den Gang runter, die letzte Tür rechts.'' Ich nickte und lächelte.

 

_Ich hatte damals so einen komischen Tick. Immer wenn ich sauer war, habe ich wie eine doofe die Leute angegrinst nachdem ich sie angemeckert habe._

 

Nachdem wir ein Stück den Gang entlang gegangen sind, schlug ich mir gegen den Kopf. ''Was hast du denn ?'', fragte Emily. ''Ich hätte auch einfach euch fragen können.'' Emily und Tom lachten. _Peinlich, was ?_

''Nicht schlimm, du bist die erste die ihm die Stirn geboten hat. Seid Anna nicht mehr offiziell hier im Institut arbeitet, ist alles irgendwie anders.''

''Tom hat Recht, es ist alles anders. Als wäre sie das Licht, welches alle Dunkelheiten von uns nahm. Verstehst du ?'' Ich nickte nur, keine Ahnung was sie sagte. ''Aber von welcher Anna reden wir ?'', fragte ich leise. ''Deine Mutter. Obwohl ich dich nur 20 Minuten kenne, erinnerst du mich stark ans sie. Du hast ihr Temperament und wahrscheinlich ihren Charakter.'' Ich nickte.

''Wir sind da.'' Tom blieb stehen und zeigte auf eine große Holztür. ''Viel Spaß, Flintenhigh'', lachte Emily und ging.

''Emily, warte … ich drück dir die Daumen'', rief er. Ich schaute noch einmal zu den beiden. _Bestimmt sind die zusammen....denk so was jetzt nicht_ , ermahnte ich mich. ''Ich hatte recht...'' Die beiden nahmen sich an die Hand.

 

Ich klopfte dreimal. Ein Mann mit Wasserstoffblonden Haaren öffnete mir die Tür. ''Hi.'' Er lächelte mir entgegen. Ich lächelte ebenfalls. ''Ich suche den Institutsleiter.'' ''Oh ja, ich auch. Komm doch solange rein, dann warten wir gemeinsam.''

Ich trat in ein großes Büro. Auf der linken Seite ein Kamin, auf der rechten Seite der Tür ein großer Tisch mit zehn Stühlen drum herum und an der Kaminseite schloss eine Fensterfront an mit wunderschönen und bunten Malereien. Vor den Fenstern stand ein alter Holzschreibtisch. Zwei Stühle mit schwarzen Leder bezogene Stühle standen in Richtung Schreibtisch, auf einen von setzte ich mich. ''Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen.''

Ich griff nach meinem Rucksack und holte den Brief raus. ''Hier.'' ''Im übrigen, ich heiße Jonathan Christopher Herondale, aber nenn' mich Jace.'' Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief. Seinen Augen zu folge lass er sich den Brief aufmerksam duch und schaute zwischendurch hoch.

''Alexandra Flint oder Flintenhigh. Such es dir aus. Alexa reicht.'' ''Wow, noch eine.'' Sein sarkastischer Unterton war nicht zu überhören. ''Es gibt also noch mehr von uns, ja ?'' Aus mir sprudelte es noch sarkastischer heraus. ''Was steht da eigentlich drin ?'' ''Schwarz steht uns besser, als den Witwen unserer Feinden.''

''Das glaub ich zwar nicht, aber wenn du es sagst.'' Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

Mein Handy vibrierte.

 

_Mama <3_

 

''Mama ?''

''Schatz, wo bist du ?''

 

''Mach Lautsprecher an'', sagte Jace.

 

''In der Kirche, wie du gesagt hast.'' Ich legte das Handy auf den Schreibtisch.

''Wer ist bei dir ?''

Bevor ich antworten konnte, tat es Jace. ''Sie ist bei mir Anna.''

''Jace, was machst du hier? Na ja, egal. Du weißt was zu tun ist.''

Ich stand mit Tränen in den Augen über meinem Handy. ''Mama, was soll das alles? Ich versteh das nicht. Wo bist du ?'' Mir schossen tausende Fragen durch den Kopf.

 


	3. Wendung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''21 Uhr, Trainingsraum. Zieh dir was bequemes an.'' Ich sah ihn verblüfft an. Er sagte den beiden anderen tschüss und ging.  
> ''Macht er nicht normaler weise seinen 'Schönheitsschlaf' ab neun?'', flüsterte ich fragend.

Wir haben jetzt den 27. Mai. Zwei Wochen ist es her als meine Mutter mich angerufen hat.

Ich lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Welches mir zu Verfügung gestellt worden ist, damit ich nicht 'alleine in einem viel zu großem Haus leben' muss.

 

_Der wahre Grund das ich im Institut lebe ist, dass ich nach dem Telefonat meiner Mutter weggelaufen bin._

 

''Klopf, klopf.''

''Was?'', rief ich genervt.

''Ich nehme an das ist ein … ja?'', fragte eine weibliche Stimme.

''Wartet kurz, ich komm euch gleich holen.''

Die Tür öffnete sich und Tom steckte sein Kopf ins Zimmer. ''Alexa, ich würde dir gerne-'' Diesen Satz konnte er nicht beenden, da ich ihm ein Kissen den Kopf geschmissen habe. Er kratzte sich nervös am Nacken. ''Ich glaube das habe ich verdient.''

Die Personen vor der Tür versuchten nicht zu lachen, scheiterten aber.

Das Mädchen versuchte krampfhaft einen vernünftigen Satz zu bilden. ''Pfft, definitiv hahahahaha … sorry, aber dein bwahahaha Gesicht war Klasse.''

Ich stand vom Bett auf und holte mir mein Kissen wieder, dabei konnte ich ein Blick auf die beiden werfen.

Sie. Sportliche Figur. Ungefähr gleiche Höhe wie ich, vielleicht etwas kleiner. Erdbeerblondes Haar, gebunden in einen Pferdeschwanz. Typische Schattenjägergarnitur. Schwarze Schuhe (in ihrem Fall, Boots bzw. Stiefelletten). Schwarze (zerrissene) Jeans. Dunkelblaues T-Shirt. Schwarze Lederjacke. Am rechten Oberschenkel ein Halter für mehrere Seraphdolche und Seraphklingen. Sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor.

 

Er. Ebenfalls sportlich. Ein Kopf größer als sie. Bestimmt um die 1,80m. Kupferrotes Haar. Linke und rechte Seite einen Sidecut. _Muss wohl gerade vom Sport kommen._ Rote Jogginghose. Weißes Tanktop. Weiße Laufschuhe.

 

''Was willst du, Tom?''

''Wie ich bereits versuchte zu sagen, würde ich dir gerne deine Mentoren vorstellen'', erklärte er freundlich. ''Aha'', war alles was ich sagte.

''Nico DeLuca, stets zu Diensten.'' Er lächelte mir ein breites Grinsen entgegen, welches ich mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. _Jetzt lernen wir uns offiziell kennen_.

''Ich werd' sowas wie dein Sportlehrer sein, jetzt ma' böse ausgedrückt.'' Ich nahm seine Hand und nickte. _Fester Händedruck..._ ''Kampfsporterfahrung?'' Ich nickte wieder. ''Auch mit 'ner Seraphklinge?'' Ich überlegte kurz. ''Joa, das was mein Vater mir beigebracht hat und das was mir hier schon beigebracht worden ist. Zählt das?'' Er kicherte kurz. ''Das _hier_ kann man net ganz mit dazu zählen, aber ich würde gerne sehen was dein Vater dir beigebracht hat.'' Er schaute kurz auf seine Uhr. ''21 Uhr, Trainingsraum. Zieh dir was bequemes an.'' Ich sah ihn verblüfft an. Er sagte den beiden anderen tschüss und ging.

''Macht er nicht normaler weise seinen 'Schönheitsschlaf' ab neun?'', flüsterte ich fragend. Mein Blick immer noch da wo er bis vor ein paar Sekunden stand. ''Eigentlich schon'', murmelte Tom. ''Naja, egal. Alexa, das ist Samantha Richter. Sie ist diejenige, wenn's um Waffen geht. Ziemlich launisch wenn du mich fragst.'' Denn letzten Teil flüsterte er.

Bevor ich ihre Hand nahm drehte ich mich um und ging zu meiner Kommode, wo ich mein Schwert versteckte. Es beginn sofort an zu leuchten, als ich es berührte. Als ich mich wieder um drehte, sah ich Samantha an. ''Kannst du was damit anfangen?'' Es schien als würde sie ihren Atem anhalten. Sie kam langsam auf mich zu und murmelte vor sich hin. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Schwert aus und zog sie schnell zurück, sah aus hätte sie einen Stromschlag bekommen oder so.

''Also ist es doch wahr...'' Ihr Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. ''Du musst mir jetzt jede Frage, die ich dir stelle, mit voller Wahrheit beantworten.'' _Das war keine Frage, das war ein Befehl._ Ich nickte.

''Wann bist du geboren?''

''1998. Warum?''

''Tag und Datum.''

''16. Mai. Was tut das zu Sache?''

''Wo hast du gewohnt als du sechs warst?''

''W-Was?''

''Wo hast du gewohnt als du sechs warst?'', fragte sie nochmal und stellte sich gerade hin.

''Samantha, was soll das?'', mischte sich Tom ein. Er kam mit ausgestreckter Hand auf sie zu. ''Geht dich nichts an, Diaz.'' Als er seinen Nachnamen hörte blieb er sofort stehen. ''Nochmal. Wo hast du gewohnt als du sechs warst?''

''I-In Monheim. Bin da groß geworden. Nach meinem 16. Geburtstag sind wir nach Düsseldorf gezogen.''

''Und bis vor zwei Wochen wusstest du nicht das es die Unterwelt gibt?'' Ich nickte. ''Du hast keine einzige Rune auf deinem Körper, deinem jetzigen Wissensstand über das alles hier gleicht meinem und du bewegst du wie eine von uns...'' Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. ''… wie kommt das?'' Sie kniff ihre Augen leicht zu und starrte in meine Augen.

 

_Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Ich kam auch nie dazu. Denn in dem Moment, ging ein altbekannter, damals jedoch für mich unbekannter, Alarm los._

 

''Steck' das Schwert wieder weg und hol deine Notfalltasche, dann _lauf_ .'' Als sie mein Zimmer verlassen hatte, schaute ich ihr hinter her und sah wie sich die Elite der Schattenjäger traf, ein paar Worte wechselten und in verschiedene Richtungen liefen. Ich steckte das Schwert wieder in die mittlere Schublade der Kommode, griff nach der Tasche und meiner Jacke. Ich hatte das Gefühl das mir jemand mit einem Hammer gegen den Kopf geschlagen hat. _Auch noch jetzt Kopfschmerzen, echt der Hammer._

Auf dem Weg nach draußen lief ich an vier verwirrten, weinenden und schreienden Kindern vorbei. _Gott verdammt, scheiß auf das was Samantha gesagt hat._ Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging zu den Kindern.

''Hey Kilian, wo ist Sarah?'', fragte ich den größten der vier. Ich kniete mich hin. ''Ah, Alexa, i-ich weiß nicht, s-sie sagte sie kommt gleich wieder.''

''Al, Arm, Arm.'' Nils, der jüngste der vier, streckte mir seine Arme entgegen. Ich stand auf und nahm in auf dem Arm. ''Jessie, wo war nochma-'' Eine Explosion unterbrach mich. Reflexartig kamen die Kinder zu mir. ''Jessie-''

''Alexa! Was machst du noch hier?!'' Ich drehte mich um und dort stand Sarah, etwas außer Atem und mit Schrammen übersät. ''Kommt...'' Die Kinder liefen zu ihr, außer Nils. ''Al, nicht gehen.'' Sarah nahm in mir aus dem Arm. ''Sie kommt wieder, nur jetzt muss sie gehen.'' Sie wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich stand selbst den Tränen nah. Sarah sah das und sagte: ''Er ist nicht dein Bruder, Alexa. Jetzt geh. Bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege.'' Bei den Worten 'Er ist nicht dein Bruder', fühlte es sich an als würde jemand mein Herz zerquetschen. Ich ging und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

 

Je näher ich dem Eingang kam, je mehr roch es nach verbrannt und überall waren Kampfspuren zusehen. _Was zum Teufel ist den hier passiert?_ In Gedanken verloren, stolperte ich über etwas. ''Au..'' Als ich realisiert hab über was – über wen ich gestolpert bin, brach ich in Tränen aus. _Marie..._

 

_Marie war damals meine beste Freundin. Wir haben uns in der Schule kennengelernt und von Anfang an gut verstanden. 'türlich war ich sauer als ich erfahren hab, das sie ein Schattenjäger war. Hätte sie mir ja auch sagen können, was?_

 

Jemand packte mich am Kragen. Meine Augen immer noch auf Maries toten Körper fixiert, bis ich in eine Umarmung gedreht worden bin. ''Shh'', flüsterte Nico. ''Meine Schwester hätte nicht gewollt, das du wegen ihr weinst.'' Er strich mir sanft übers Haar, während ich versuchte aufhören zu weinen.

''Komm.''Er löste sich von mir und nahm mein Handgelenk. ''Bringen wir dich hier weg.'' Auf dem Weg, bin ich mehrmals über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Nico blieb abrupt stehen, so das ich gegen ihn gestoßen bin. ''Es regnet...'' Er drehte sich um.

''Du hast da nicht zufälliger Weise 'nen Regenschirm drin, oder?''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe das ist nicht zu verwirrend  
> Bald kommt mehr über Alexa ihre Vergangenheit


	4. Zeit für Geschichten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Pass auf was du sagst, Mistkerl. Wir reden hier immer noch über meine beste Freundin.'' Er stand jetzt nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von mir entfernt. ''Naund, sie hier von ja nichts wissen'', flüsterte er. Er lehnte sich nach vorne um mich zu küssen, doch meine Faust war schneller.

 

> _'_ 'Wer anderen gar wenig traut, hat Angst an allen Ecken; wer gar zu viel auf andre baut, erwacht mit Schrecken.''

 

 

_Bevor ich erzählen kann was nach dem Angriff auf das Institut passiert war, muss ich erzählen was vor der Begegnung mit der Unterwelt war._

 

1\. Schultag

 

 

_''So Kinder, dann sucht euch mal einen Sitzplatz aus.''_

 

_Ich nahm den Sitzplatz in der zweiten Reihe an der Fensterseite. Dann kam ein Mädchen mit schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. ''Hallo'', sagte ich leise. ''Hi. Ich bin Marie.'' Ihre braunen Augen glitzerten nur vor Freude. ''Ich bin Alexa.''_

_''Dein Name ist voll schön. Meiner ist doof. Sollen wir Freunde sein?'' Ich nickte nur._

 

Damals war ich extrem schüchtern fremden Menschen gegenüber, bin ich zwar heute immer noch aber nicht mehr so schlimm.

Von diesem Augenblick an, waren Marie und ich immer zusammen. In den Pausen saßen und aßen gemeinsam. Mindestens zweimal in der Woche hat einer von uns jeweils beim anderen gespielt und einmal im Monat beim jeweils anderem übernachtet.

Unsere Eltern standen sich auch ziemlich nah. An Marie ihre Eltern kann ich mich kaum erinnern, aber an die Dinge, woran ich mich erinnern kann, sie waren zwar ziemlich streng aber total nett.

In der 4. Klasse dachte ich eine Zeitlang das Marie Zuhause geschlagen wird, weil sie am Rücken und den Beinen, sowie an den Armen blaue Flecke hatte. Hat sich dann später herausgestellt das sie Kampfsport macht.

In der 5. Klasse hab ich erfahren, das ich einen kleinen Bruder bekomme. Da hab ich auch erfahren das Marie einen größeren Bruder hat, Nico. Zudem Zeitpunkt war Nico 13 oder 14 Jahre alt. Er versuchte immer der coole Bruder zu sein, hat sich damit aber nur zum Affen gemacht. Mir gegenüber hat er sich verhalten, als würde ich zur Familie gehören. Hat mich mit morgens zur Schule genommen und dann auf mich gewartet nach der Schule, wenn Marie zum Bsp mal krank war. Hat Marie und mir beim Lernen geholfen, obwohl er selber lernen musste.

Am Freitag, den 24. Oktober 2008 um 15:30 Uhr kam mein Bruder Elias auf die Welt. Er hätte die männliche Version von mir werden können. Die selben braunen Haare, seine Augen haben schon früh die Farbe grün angenommen. Er war eine kleinere Version von mir. Die Betonung liegt auf 'war'.

Am Sonntag, den 24. Oktober 2010 um 03:36 Uhr starb er an einer zu spät diagnostizierten Myokarditis, also an einer Herzmuskelentzündung. Um genauer zu sein starb er am plötzlichen Herzstillstand. Erst dachten die Ärzte das Elias einen grippalen Infekt hat, was sie später dann doch als Grippe diagnostizierten. Jedoch wollte diese Grippe nicht weggehen und schließlich bekam Elias Atemprobleme und musste ins Krankenhaus. In der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag war ich bei Marie, heißt ich wusste davon noch nichts. Erfahren hab ich erst Sonntag Mittag.

 

 _''Mama, wo ist Elias?'' Ich setzte mich auf die Couch. ''Wir müssen es ihr sagen, wir können es ihr nicht ewig verschweigen'', sagte mein Vater damals. Meine Mutter schüttelte nur ihren Kopf._ _''Liebling, komm her zu Papa.'' Er winkte mich zu sich. Ich stand wieder auf und ging zu ihm in die Essecke. ''Elias ist … er ist an einem besserem Ort.'' Eine kleine Träne kullerte ihm die Wange runter. ''Bei Oma?'' Er nickte. ''Genau Oma passt jetzt auf ihn auf, aber du wirst uns nicht so schnell an Oma verlieren, okay? Das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst uns beide immer in der Nähe haben. Wir werden nie weiter als ein Anruf entfernt sein.'' Er nahm mich in den Arm und drückte mich ganz fest. ''Wir werden immer für dich da sein.''_

 

Marie und Nico haben mich auch durch diese schwere Zeit begleitet. Andersrum hab ich die beiden durch ihr schlechten Zeiten begleitet.

Ende Mai 2012 hatte Marie ihren ersten Liebeskummer. Marie kam wohl total deprimiert nach Hause und Nico war total hilflos und überfordert, weil er nicht wusste was los war. Abends hab ich dann einen Anruf von Nico bekommen, von wegen, ich möge doch mal kurz vorbei kommen da – und ich zitiere – 'irgendwas bei Marie schief gelaufen ist'.

Ich also dann kurz rüber, werde dann von einem völlig aufgelösten Nico in Empfang genommen und kam nur mit Bestechung (Schokolade und Eis) in Marie ihr Zimmer. Zwischen Heulkrämpfen und Schluckauf hab ich dann erfahren das ihr Ex-Freund, Maik, nur mit ihr zusammen war, weil er was von mir wollte.

 

_''Hat der nicht jetzt Fußball-Training oder so?'' Marie nickte. ''Okay, ich hol jetzt Nico dann kann der dich weiter trösten, ja?'' Wieder ein Nicken. ''Nico, kannst jetzt rein kommen.'' Marie fiel ihm in die Arme. ''Komme in 'ner dreiviertel Stunde wieder.''_

 

Was ein Glück, dass ich weiß wie man jemanden die Nase bricht. Das dachte ich damals. Ich war so wütend das ich ihm nicht nur die Nase brach.

 

 _''Coach, wo ist Maik?'', rief ich übern Platz. ''Maik?'' ''Nummer 12.'' Er zeigte auf die Umkleidekabinen der Jungs. ''Maik, wo bist du, du Wixxer?'', rief ich und ging rein._ Natürlich waren die anderen Jungs auch noch da. Ohne Trikots. _''Welches Mädchen ist so verrückt nach mir das sie mich ohne- oh Alexa, sag doch gleich das du es bist, dann hätte ich mir noch schnell die Zähne geputzt.''_ Er bekam erst mal jede Menge High-Fives. _''Was kann ich dir gutes tun, Schätzchen?'' Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust. ''Wie wär's mit 'ner Erklärung?'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern._

 _''Was für eine, Goldglöckchen? Eine Liebeserklärung?''_ Gelächter von drum herum zuhören. _''Nein, sondern eine Erklärung dafür das du mit meiner besten Freundin Schluss gemacht hast. Aus heiterem Himmel, wegen mir?'' Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. ''Dieses Dumme etwas hab ich nur benutzt um an dich ran zukommen.'' Er kam auf mich zu und ich ging ein Stück nach hinten. Nur blöd das hinter mir die Schließfächer standen._

_''Pass auf was du sagst, Mistkerl. Wir reden hier immer noch über meine beste Freundin.'' Er stand jetzt nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von mir entfernt. ''Naund, sie muss hier von ja nichts wissen'', flüsterte er. Er lehnte sich nach vorne um mich zu küssen, doch meine Faust war schneller. ''Tut mir leid, ich steh nicht auf Intelligenzallergiker wie dich.'' Er tapste ein paar Schritte nach hinten uns spuckte Blut aus. Als er sich wieder nach vorne drehte, landete erneut meine Faust in seinem Gesicht._

_''Dein Gesicht ist echt schön, um drauf einzuschlagen.'' Ich drehte mich um und ging, bis mich jemand am Handgelenk packte und mir seine Stirn auf die Nase schlug._

 

_Knack. Meine Nase._

 

_Ich schaute wer mir meine Nase brach. Maik. ''Ich wusste gar nicht das du so was drauf hast. Das macht dich nur noch attraktiver.'' Ich tritt ihm in die Eier, er ging zu Boden. Ich packte ihn an beiden Ohren uns schlug sein Gesicht ein paar mal auf mein Knie._

 

_Knack. Knack._

 

_Ich lies sein Gesicht los und er fiel zu Boden. Ich kniete mich neben ihn uns sagte: ''Ich kann nur so was, wenn jemand der mir wichtig ist verletzt wird.'' Ich drehte mich zu den anderen Jungs. ''Ich war niemals hier. Verstanden?'' Alle nickten. Ich drehte mich nochmal zu Maik. ''Wenn dich jemand fragt bist du die Treppe runter gefallen, ja?'' ''J-Ja.''_

 

Als ich wieder bei Marie und Nico war, fragten die beiden mich woher ich Nasenbluten habe, da sagte ich, ich wäre gegen 'ne Straßenlaterne gelaufen.

Als der folgende Schultag endete, kam Nico zu mir und meinte: _''Ich wusste gar nicht das Maik ab sofort eine Straßenlaterne ist.'' Wir beide lachten. ''Zufälle gibt’s.'' Er nahm mich in den Schwitzkasten und wuschelte mir durch die Haare. ''Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, woher kannst du so was?'' Ich wollte gerade antworten, da kam Maik auf mich zu. ''Können wir beide uns unterhalten? Bitte?'' Nico ließ locker, aber hat den Arm noch auf meinen Schultern. ''Sicher.'' Er flüsterte in mein Ohr: ''Spiel mit.''_

_''Ich meinte alleine, Nico'', sagte Maik genervt. Nico drehte sich zu mir und küsste mich auf die Wange. Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf. (Das meinte er mit 'Spiel mit'.) ''Ich warte draußen, Babe.'' Ich nickte. ''Was gibt’s?'' Eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Wut spiegelten sich in seinen Augen. ''Hat sich erledigt.'' Er drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand und ging. (Eine Liebeserklärung?)_

Später stellte sich heraus, das es eine Entschuldigung war und nicht nur für mich, auch für Marie. Eine ziemlich lange, wenn ihr mich fragt.

 

Die folgenden Jahre verliefen ziemlich ruhig, hier und da mal bei Nico ein paar Herzensbrüche, aber nichts schlimmes. Hier und da hab ich mich mit meinen Eltern heftig gestritten. Einmal so heftig das ich für 'ne Woche bei Marie und Nico gewohnt hab.

Da ist mir aufgefallen das deren Eltern so gut wie nie Zuhause waren. Damals fand ich es ein wenig verdächtig, hab es dann auch wieder vergessen.

 

Als Marie und ich unseren Abschluss 2014 mit unserer Stufe vorgefeiert, guckten viele von uns zu tief in die Vodka und/oder Bierflaschen. Unter anderem Marie und ich. Also musste Nico von seiner eigenen Abschlussfeier weg und uns nach Hause bringen. Wir haben uns drei an diesem Abend noch amüsiert, denn Nico hat ein Kasten Bier mitgehen lassen und Marie hat noch eine Flasche Vodka von den anderen stibitzt.

Wir sind dann vielleicht noch nach McDonalds gelaufen, aber das ist schon alles an was ich mich erinnern kann. Alles was danach kam, war entweder verschwommen oder nur Bruchteile der Erinnerung.

 

Eigentlich könnte ich mich nicht über mein Leben beschweren, okay, Stress mit den Eltern hat jeder mal. Einer vielleicht schlimmer als andere, aber das Verhältnis zwischen meinen Eltern und mir verschlechterte sich immer weiter, vor allem als sie mir erzählten das wir nach meinem 16. Geburtstag wegziehen.

 

_''Alexa, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an, Düsseldorf ist nicht so weit weg. Du kannst sie alle trotzdem noch alle sehen.'' Ich stand von der Couch auf und ging in mein Zimmer. ''Mag zwar sein, aber hab ich jeden und alles! Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach hier wegreißen.''_

_Jetzt erhob sich mein Vater. ''Und wie wir das können. Diese Karte spiele ich sehr selten aus, aber wir sind deine Eltern, Alexa. **Wir** sagen dir, was **du** zu tun hast und was nicht! Wir haben uns entschieden, das wenn wir nach Düsseldorf ziehen wäre es das beste!'' Ich blieb stehen. _

_''Denkt ihr eigentlich das ich doof bin oder was?!'' ''Nein, Alexa-'' ''Ich seh doch das ihr mir irgendwas verheimlicht! Was um Gottes Willen ist so wichtig, das wir hier weg müssen?!'' Meine Eltern sahen sich an und sagten nichts. ''Wisst ihr was? Ihr könnt mich mal, aber so richtig. Ich hab kein Bock mehr auf diesen ganze Scheiße.'' Damit knallte ich die Wohnzimmertür und verließ das Haus._

 

An dem Tag musste ich Marie bitten für mich ins Haus zugehen um mir Klamotten zu holen. Nico hingegen versuchte mich mit Schokoladeneis und schlechten Witzen aufzumuntern, was er auch irgendwie geschafft hat.

Wochen später war der Umzug schon im Gange und wirklich gesprochen haben wir nicht miteinander. Wenn mein Vater versucht hat mit mir zu reden, habe ich meine Kopfhörer angezogen und wenn meine Mutter es versucht hat, bin ich in mein Zimmer gegangen. Zumindest das was man noch Zimmer nennen konnte.

Der Abschied von Marie und Nico fiel mir echt schwer. Die zwei Personen die mit mir soviel durchgemacht haben, mein zweites Zuhause, meine besseren Hälften, musste ich gezwungener Maßen einfach hinter mir lassen.

 

_''Alexa, komm jetzt bitte wir müssen los.'' Ich drehte mich um. ''Wenn ich schon alles hinter mir lassen muss, dann lass mich wenigstens einen sentimentalen Moment, mit den Personen haben, die ich am meisten liebe!''_

 

Die Autofahrt zu unserem neuem Haus war lang. Eigentlich nur 40min. Für mich aber zu lang. Eingelebt hab ich mich nie wirklich und wir haben jetzt das Jahr 2016 in meiner Geschichte erreicht. Zwei Jahre hatte ich Zeit, aber dieses Haus hat sich für mich nie wirklich wie Zuhause angefühlt.

 

Ihr wisst ja was passiert ist als ich Freitag, den 13. Mai nach Hause kam. Nach dem Anruf meiner Mutter, tat mir echt vieles Leid. Alles was ich in den Jahren schlechtes oder gemeines gesagt habe, wollte ich mit 'hab euch lieb' ersetzten. Mir tat so vieles Leid. Ich konnte es noch nicht mal sagen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

''Alexa?''

Ich drehte mich zu der Stimme. _Nico..._

''Es tut mir leid. Mir tut alles Leid. Alles. Und ich kann es noch nicht mal sagen.'' Ich brach weinend zusammen. Mit großen Schritten kam er auf mich zu, kniete sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. ''Ssh, alles wird gut. Ich bin jetzt da und pass auf dich auf.'' Sanft streichte er mir durch die Haare.

''Aber sie … haben es mir …''

 

_Versprochen._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht sind jetzt einige Aktionen und Reaktionen besser verständlich.


	5. Unerwartete Hilfe

_''Wisst ihr was?! Ihr könnt mich mal, aber richtig. Ich hasse euch!''_

_''Was in Gottes Namen verheimlicht ihr?!''_

_''Warum sagt ihr nicht einfach was Sache ist?''_

_''All die Jahre hättet ihr es mir sagen können!''_

_''Warum tut ihr mir so was an?''_

_''Ihr wusstet es die ganze Zeit und habt nichts gesagt?''_

_''So was wie euch hab ich Freunde genannt?''_

 

* * *

 

Ich schreckte hoch. ''Hey, alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit.'' Ich drehte mich zur Quelle der Stimme. ''Hast du mich die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen beobachtet, Tom?'' Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte sein Buch weg.

''Nein. Hab in aller Stille hier gesessen, mein Buch gelesen und auf dich aufgepasst. Er meinte ich soll ein Auge auf dich schmeißen.'' ''Er?'', fragte ich verwundert. ''Nico.''

Meine Augen fielen auf meine Hände. Ich musste an die erste Begegnung von mir und Tom denken und lachen. ''Was ist'n so lustig daran?'' Ich lächelte ihn an und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

''Ich hab mich gerade an unsere erste Begegnung erinnert.'' Ich sah ihn an. '' 'Tom, mein Name heißt – nein, ist Tom.' Du bist rot geworden, warum?'' Er sah mich erschrocken an und legte dramatisch seine Hand auf seine Brust. ''Wenn ich neue Leute kennenlerne, bringt mein bescheuertes Gehirn gerne mal die Reihenfolge der Wörter durcheinander.''

''Danach ging es aber.''

''Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl als wären wir schon sehr lange Freunde, was wir wiederum nicht sind, oder haben wir uns schon mal irgendwo getroffen?'' Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, nicht das ich wüsste.''

''Meistens-''

 

_Klopf. Klopf._

 

''Ja?'' Eine schwarze Türe öffnete sich. ''Wo bin ich eigentlich?'', fragte ich flüsternd. ''Dies hier ist ab sofort dein Zimmer. Da deine Eltern vermisst werden, hat der Rat beschlossen, dass du hier im Institut leben sollst. Sonst würdest du ja in einem viel zu großem Haus allein wohnen oder so.''

''Seid ihr beiden jetzt fertig mit dem Herumalbern?'' Tom zuckte zusammen. ''Ja, Mr D. Tut mir leid, Mr D.'' Er schrumpfte in seinen Stuhl und senkte seinen Blick. Was für mich so viel bedeutete 'Er ist der Chef', 'Nicht in die Augen schauen' beziehungsweise 'Er hat das Sagen, nicht provozieren'.

''Sie waren auf der Suche nach mir, Fräulein Flintenhigh?'' Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. _Fräulein?... Meint der mich?_ ''Jace sagte, Sie suchen bei mir nach Antworten.'' _Wer bin ich, meine Mutter?_

''Ähm, ja … eigentlich schon.'' Als ich ihm in die Augen schaute, fühlte es sich so an als würde er mir direkt in die Seele schauen. Er wirkt als würde er jeden Augenblick die Kontrolle meiner Gedanken und meines Körpers übernehmen. Er hat aber auch was vertrautes an sich. ''Eigentlich?''

''Ja, meine Eltern haben mir Briefe hinterlassen. Einen davon - Hey, wo ist mein Rucksack?'' Ich schaute im Zimmer hin und her. ''Hier auf der Couch neben deinen Klamotten.'' Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu schnell und der Mann mit dem Vorschlaghammer kam. ''Au...'' Erst jetzt merkte ich das ich ein Verband um den Kopf hatte. ''Was zum..?!''

''Hey, ganz ruhig, ja?'' Tom erhob sich. ''Aufregung ist jetzt das, was du vermeiden solltest.'' Es klopfte wieder. ''Ja?'', rief Mr D.

''Ist sie wach?'', fragte Nico als er hinein kam. ''Ja, ist sie.'' Er drehte sich zu mir. ''Alexa, komm mit, ich möchte dir was zeigen – geht doch in Ordnung oder Mr D.?'' Mr D. nickte und verließ den Raum.

''Nein danke.'' Ich verschränkte meine Arme. Jace erhob sich von der Couch. ''Wir sehen uns später, Flint.'' Tom wollte ebenfalls gehen, blieb jedoch bei Nico stehen. ''Mann, versau' es nicht. Sie scheint ziemlich in Ordnung zu sein. So eine wie sie können wir immer gebrauchen.'' Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

''Ich weiß, ich hab-'' Ich hob meine Hand. ''Fang erst gar nicht an, ich will das alles nicht hören. Ich will nicht hören, wie ihr mich alle mein ganzes Leben lang belogen habt. Ich hab nicht die Kraft dafür.'' Seine Schulter spannten sich an. ''Alexa, ich will doch nur erklären warum-''

''Selbst das will ich nicht!'' Ich riss meine Bettdecke von mir und stand auf. ''Ich will nichts wissen, was mit diesem Thema zu tun hat! Ich will nur nach Hause!'' Ich verschränkte meine Arme. ''Wie lange war ich bewusstlos, nachdem einer von euch mir mit 'nem Brett eine drüber gezogen hat?''

''Zwei Tage.'' Er traute mir nicht ihn die Augen zuschauen. ''Also haben wir Sonntag?'' Er nickte. ''Gut. Ich zieh mich jetzt um und dann geh ich nach Hause, ob du willst oder nicht.'' Sein Brustkorb hob sich.

''Jetzt bitte ich dich! Hörst du dir eigentlich zu? Du kannst nicht einfach von hier weg.'' Er atmete tief ein und aus und beruhigte sich wieder. ''Es ist mir egal ob du es hören willst oder nicht. Du bleibst hier.'' Mit verschränkten Armen stellte er sich vor die Tür. ''Du bist verletzt. Unsere Runen bleiben nicht auf deiner Haut, es scheint als wärst du immun dagegen.'' _Was zum Teufel sind jetzt nochmal Runen..._

Ich schaute ihn wütend an. ''Ich sagte, ich will davon nichts hören!'' Mit großen Schritten ging ich Richtung Badezimmer, hielt kurz an der Couch und nahm meine Sachen. ''Wenn ich wieder raus komme, bist du verschwunden'', sagte ich in einem harten Ton. Ich knallte die Türe. _Sehr schlechte Idee..._

Ich zog mich so schnell ich konnte um. _Ich sehe überhaupt nicht aus wie mein Vater... und mein Temperament hab ich definitiv von meiner Mutter..._ Ich seufzte. Als ich die Tür öffnete, war Nico gegangen. Ich ging Richtung Tür und versuchte diese zu öffnen, wurde leider mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass diese Türe abgeschlossen war. Die Tür besaß kein Schlüsselloch und vor der Tür stand auch nichts, sonst hätte ich es gesehen, als ich durch den Schlitz unten geschaut hatte.

_Okay, Flint, nutze das was dein Vater dir beigebracht hat. Kein Schüssel, kein Stuhl. Die einzige Möglichkeit – Eintreten._

Ich packte wieder alles in meinen Rucksack und zog ihn mir an. Ich klopfte ein paar mal gegen die Tür und den Rahmen. _Kein Echo, bestimmt Hartholz.. Schwachpunkt wahrscheinlich neben oder unter der Klinke..._

''Du schaffst das, Flint.'' Ich schüttelte mich. ''Mein starkes Bein tritt zu und links bleibt am Boden.'' Ich atmete tief durch. ''Seitlich, Flint, nicht frontal'', mahnte ich mich selber. Ich stand seitlich vor der Tür, bereit um sie einzutreten. Ich ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Jedoch nah genug, um gut die Tür zu treffen.

Ich hob mein rechtes Bein und trat erst unterhalb der Klinke. Nichts. Ich trat nochmal. Wieder nichts. ''Komm schon...''

Dieses Mal trat ich neben die Klinke. ''Sie ist etwas zurück gewichen...'' Ein paar Tritte später und die Tür flog auf. ''Yes...'' Ich freute mich aber leise. Ich schaute den Gang runter. _Frei, deine Chance..._

Ich schlich den Gang entlang und bog links ab. Ich kam an einem großem, offenem Raum vorbei. _Vielleicht der Trainingsraum?_ Ich konzentriert mich darauf nicht aufzufallen. Überall hörte ich kleine Gesprächsfetzen.

 

''Sie ist hier.''

''Wer?''

''Annas Tochter.''

 

''Die neue soll wohl mit den Flintenhighs verwandt sein.''

''Echt?''

 

''Die Tochter der Flintenhighs soll mit den DeLucas befreundet sein.''

''Nein.''

''Doch. Ohne Witz.''

 

''Hoffentlich ist sich auch so nett wie ihre Eltern.''

''Ja, hoffentlich.''

 

* * *

 

Nach unendlichen Links und Rechts. Hab ich endlich den Ausgang gefunden. Nur es gab ein kleines Problem. Er war bewacht. Nicht nur irgendwer. Es waren Nico und Marie.

''Fuck...''

''Wenn du unauffällig sein willst, Flint, zieh Erstmal den Verband aus'', flüsterte eine Stimme in mein Ohr. Ich dreht mich langsam um. ''Jace...'' Er grinste mir ein breites Grinsen entgegen. Langsam merkte ich wie der Verband abgenommen wurde. Leise flüsterte ich ein Danke.

''Keine Sorge, ich mach das...'', sagte er und zeigte auf Nico und Marie. Er schob mich hinter eine Säule. ''Nimm mich aber gleich mit, hörst du?'' Er drehte sich weg.

''DeLuca!'', rief er. Beide antworteten. ''Ja.''

''Mr D. will euch sehen.''

''Aber er meinte zu uns wir sollen hier Wache halten, weil er die Befürchtung hat Alexa, naja, könnte vielleicht abhauen.''

''Wäre es dann nicht sinniger vor ihrem Zimmer Wache zu halten?''

''Ja, schon aber...'', fing Marie an.

''Dann, hopp, hopp...''

''Sollte nicht dann einer von uns hier bleiben?'', fragte Nico.

''Na, ich hab gerade eh nichts zu tun, also kann ich hier Wache stehen.''

 

Die beiden liefen an mir vorbei. Jace tippte mir auf die Schulter. ''Weg frei, wir können gehen.''

 

* * *

 

''Sag mal Jace, woher kommst du eigentlich?'' Wir setzten uns auf eine Bank, nachdem wir uns eine Eis geholt hatten. ''Ich? Ich komme aus New York. Ich bin vom New Yorker Institut hier her Strafversetzt worden.''

''Was hast du denn gemacht?'', fragte ich neugierig. ''Eventuell, vielleicht hab ich mein Haus in die Luft gejagt, weil ich eventuell etwas ausprobieren wollte, was eventuell nicht ganz ungefährlich war. Eventuell hab ich damit meine Freundin genervt.'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich schaute ihn verwundert an. ''Eventuell, hast du eventuell ganz oft gesagt.'' Wir beide lachten.

''Und woher kommst du?'', fragte er mich. Ich seufzte. ''Groß geworden in Monheim. Nach meinem 16. Geburtstag sind wir hier nach Düsseldorf gezogen.'' Etwas bedrückendes lag in der Luft, dies merkte auch Jace und wechselte schnell das Thema. ''Noch weit bis zu dir nach Hause?''

''Nein, da vorne links dann nur noch gerade aus.''

''Hey, kann ich dich mal was fragen?''

''Hast du gerade.''

''Kann ich dich zwei Fragen fragen?''

''Hast du gerade.''

''Kann ich dich dann vier Fragen fragen?''

''Hast du schon.''

''Hä, wann?''

''Gerade.'' Ich bekam mich vor lauter Lachen nicht mehr ein.

''Haha, lustig. Jetzt mal im Ernst, Alexa. Denkst du nicht, du hättest im Institut bleiben sollen?''

''Fang du jetzt nicht auch noch an.''

''Ich meine es Ernst.'' Er blieb stehen. ''Du hättest da bleiben sollen.'' Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. ''Warum? Um immer und immer wieder angelogen zu werden? Nein, danke.'' Ich drehte mich wieder von ihm weg. ''Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang belogen worden.'' Ich stand auf. ''Wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich jetzt gerne weiter gehen. Also hopp hopp, beweg' dein Hintern oder verlauf dich. Düsseldorf ist groß nebenbei, zwar nicht ganz so groß wie New York, aber groß genug sich zu verlaufen.'' Ich ging los und bog links ab.

Ein großer Junge rannte mich fast um. ''Hey, pass doch auf, Arsch.''

''Feurig wie eh und je, was?''

''Maik?'' Er nickte. Er beugte sich nach vorne und sagte langsam und leise: ''Ich weiß Bescheid. Über dich und dein Geheimnis. Ich hab auch eins. Ich bin ein Werwolf. Ich bin hier, weil deine Mutter mich um etwas gebeten hat.'' Er stellte sich wieder aufrecht. Mit seiner linken Hand griff er nach etwas, was sich in seiner Innentasche befand. Es war ein Brief. ''Nimm ihn und lies ihn, wenn du alleine bist. Ich meine wirklich alleine. Kein Jace, kein Nico und keine Marie. Alleine, okay?'' Ich nahm den Brief langsam an mich.

''Ah, Alexa, da bist du ja und wie ich sehe in Begleitung. In männlicher Begleitung.'' Er stupste seine Schulter gegen meine und gab mir diesen einen Blick. ''Pfft, niemals. Das ist Maik. Maik Mallow. Ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad. Hauptberuflich Vollidiot und Arschloch. Nebenjob Herzensbrecher und-''

Etwas zischte an meinem Kopf vorbei. Dieses etwas durchbohrte Maik seinen Brustkorb. Er fiel zu Boden. ''Werwolf, natürlich.'' Ich kniete mich zu Maik. ''Jace, lass deine Kommentare und sag mir was los ist.'' Er schaute sich um. ''...schild.'' Unter Maik bildete sich mittlerweile eine Blutlache.

 

_''Zieh ihm den Pfeil aus der Brust.''_

 

''Was?'' Jace drehte sich um. ''Ich sagte, irgendwo sitzt eine Hexe oder ein Hexenmeister und zieht um uns ein Schutzschild. Du hättest im Institut bleiben sollen.-''

''Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für eine Ansprache, Jace. Tu was.'' Er kniete sich neben mich. ''Ich dachte er wäre ein Arsch, warum soll ich ihm helfen?'' Ich steckte den Brief, den ich immer noch in den Händen hielt, in meine Jackentasche. ''Er kann mir helfen.''

 

_''Zieh ihm den Pfeil aus der Brust.''_

 

''Warum?'', fragte Jace. ''Nicht jetzt, Jace. Ach so, Maik? Ich rette dir nur deinen Arsch, weil du Informationen hast, die wichtig sind kapiert?'' Er nickte. ''Das was ich jetzt tue, wird euch nicht gefallen.'' Ich legte vorsichtig meine Finger um den Pfeil. Maik nickte und hustete mittlerweile Blut. Es lief ihm an den Mundwinkeln runter, am Hals entlang und vermischte sich mit der Blutlache unter ihm.

 

_''Zieh ihm den Pfeil aus der Brust.''_

 

'' / Ich bin doch dabei, man, jetzt nerv' nicht. / ''

 

_''Ich dachte schon du hörst mich nicht.''_

 

'' / Ich hör dich laut und deutlich. / ''

 

''Alexa, was und mit wem redest du?''

'' / Jace, ich hab doch gesagt nicht jetzt, oder? / '' Er schaute mich fragend an. ''Vergiss es. Rette ihn, so dass er dir helfen kann.'' Er schien ziemlich angepisst zu sein.

''Nach drei. Eins. Zwei.-'' Mit einem Ruck war der Pfeil draußen. Maik stieß einen lauten Schrei aus.

 

_''Bring ihn zu mir.''_

 


	6. ''Wäre ich lieber im Institut geblieben.''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa weiß jetzt warum sie im Institut hätte bleiben sollen

 

 

Ich hörte wie etwas hinter mir zu Boden fiel. Als ich mich um drehen wollte, spürte ich einen heftigen Stich in der Seite. Ich wollte an meine Hüfte packen, um zu gucken ob mich ebenfalls ein Pfeil durchbohrt hatte, da lag ich aber schon auf dem Boden, unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun. Ich glaubte innerlich zu verbrennen und wollte schreien, doch das machte die Dunkelheit unmöglich, die auf einmal meinen Kopf umhüllte. Eine nach Plastik schmeckende Dunkelheit, die sich nach innen stülpte wann immer ich versuchte einzuatmen. Ich fühlte wie mich jemand unter den Armen packte. Danach spürte ich etwas hartes gegen meine Stirn knallen. Ich war außer Gefecht gesetzt und verlor mein Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich mit Seilen an einen Stuhl gebunden. Ich konnte immer noch nichts sehen, dafür aber normal atmen.

''Ist sie wach?'', fragte die erste Stimme.

''Keine Ahnung, vorhin hatte sie sich doch auch einmal bewegt, oder nicht?'' Die zweite Stimme klang ziemlich genervt.

Beide Stimmen waren männlich, die erste hörte sich etwas höher an als die zweite. _Wahrscheinlich ein Teenager und sein Vater oder was? Ich nenne sie einfach Jung und Alt_ , dachte ich.

''Schau doch einfach nach, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist.''

''Nein, mach doch selber.'' Jung hörte sich etwas panisch an.

''Weichei.''

 

_'' / Befreie dich. / ''_

 

Ich hörte wie sich schwere Schritte von vorne näherten. Eine große Hand mit rauen Finger, hob mein Kinn. Die andere Hand, zog vorsichtig die Augenbinde nach oben, ich hielt meine Augen jedoch geschlossen. ''Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher'', flüsterte er.

''Was hast du gesagt?'', fragte Jung. ''Ich hab gesagt ich bin mir nicht sicher.'' Alt drehte sich von mir weg. ''Mein Gott, wofür hast du Ohren? Schalt dein Gehirn ein Junge oder warst du nicht da als der Herr die Gehirne verteilt hat?'' Alt drehte sich wieder zu mir um. ''Mann, Mann, Mann. Heutzutage muss man alles alleine machen. Teenager sind echt eine Plage. Damals hat man noch auf das gehört, was einem gesagt worden ist. Und wenn nicht, direkt eine Trachtprügel.''

 

_'' / Befreie dich. / ''_

 

''Naja.'' Ich räusperte mich. ''Zeiten ändert sich halt, alter Mann. Wenn Sie sich in unsere Lage versetzen müssten, beziehungsweise, Sie waren ja schon mal in unserer Lage. Sagen Sie, wollten Sie früher nicht auch lieber selber über ihr Leben bestimmen, weil ich glaube nicht, das Ihnen vorgeschrieben wird, wie sie ihren Kaffee zu trinken haben, oder?''

Alt legte seine Hand auf meinen Kopf. ''Höflich, aber ziemlich freches Mundwerk, für jemanden der gekidnappt wurde, denkst du nicht?'' Er drückte währenddessen mit einem Finger auf meine Kopfwunde. Ich presste fest meine Augen zusammen und ballte meine Fäuste, um nicht aufzuschreien. ''Vielleicht, kann sein. Und wenn schon. Was wollt ihr?'' Alt fing an zu lachen.

 

_'' / Hörst du mich? Ich sagte, befreie dich! / ''_

 

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Brachte jedoch nicht viel, da ich alles verschwommen sah. ''Was wir wollen? Ich hab keine Ahnung, Schätzchen. Wir sollten dich nur vom anderen Schattenjäger wegholen. Und um ehrlich zu sein … '' Er hockte sich vor mich. ''… wollte ich schon immer mal, einen von euch den Schädel einschlagen.'' Ich riss meine Augen auf. ''Was habt ihr getan?'', fragte ich leise. Alt lehnte sich nach vorne und legte behutsam eine Hand auf mein Knie. ''Keine Angst, wir haben ihn wieder vorm Institut abgelegt. Sogar ein Zettel haben wir hinterlassen, das wir dich mitgenommen haben. Ach so, deinem kleinem Werwolf-Freund geht es auch gut.'' Er stand auf und ging Richtung Jung, welcher die ganze Zeit, wie ein Wachhund da stand und unser Gespräch mit angehört hat. ''Wir sind keine Freunde.'' ''Wenn du das sagst.''

 

_'' / **Versuch dich zu befreien**! /''_

 

''Hör auf mir zu sagen was ich machen soll, durch dich bin ich erst in diese beschissene Lage gekommen. 'Bring ihn zu mir.' '' Ich äffte die Stimme in meinem Kopf nach. ''Sie dir an wo ich bin. Was soll der Scheiß? Weißt du was, ich hab kein Bock mehr.'' Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ''Das tue ich mir nicht weiter an. Nein. Wenn ich hier raus komme, bete dafür, dass ich dich niemals finde, sonst erlebst Hölle auf Erden. Das. Verspreche. Ich. Dir.'' Alt und Jung sahen mich verwirrt an.

''Denkst du, wir haben vielleicht ein wenig zu feste zugeschlagen?'' Ich richtete mein Blick auf Jung. ''Ey, Spargeltarzan. Hol mir den, der hier das sagen hat.'' Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nö, kein Bock.'' Ich atmete ein mal tief durch. ''Ich hätte im Institut bleiben sollen.'' Ich schaute mich um.

 

_'' / **Befreie dich endlich**! / '' _

_'' / Nein. / ''_

 

Ich saß auf einem Holzstuhl in mitten eines Lagerraums. Hier stand nichts außer ein paar alten Metallregale, ein paar nasse Kartons und mein Rucksack. _Mein Rucksack, aber natürlich._ ''Welchen Tag haben wir?'' Alt und Jung sahen sich fragend an. ''Sonntag, warum?''

''Nur so und wie viel Uhr haben wir?''

Jung schaute auf sein Handy. ''22:54 Uhr, warum willst du das wissen?'' Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Einfach so, weißt du.'' ''Wenn du meinst.''

 

_'' / **Jetzt befreie dich doch, verdammt nochmal!** / ''_

_'' / So langsam hörst du dich von der Wortwahl an, wie meine Mutter, aber die ist ja verschwunden. Wie dem auch sei. Du nervst, hör auf damit. / ''_

_'' / Ich bin nicht deine Mutter, ich bin - / ''_

_'' / Ja? / ''_

_'' / Vergiss es. Spring auf und versuch stark auf den Boden zu knallen. So bricht der Stuhl, eventuell. Wenn du das geschafft hast, setz die beiden außer Gefecht und lauf. / ''_

_'' / Was meinst du mit eventuell ?! Wird es funktionieren oder nicht? / ''_

_'' / Das werden wir wohl gleich sehen. / ''_

_'' / Danke, Arschloch. / ''_

_'' / Bitte. / ''_

 

Ich starrte Alt und Jung an und sie mich. ''Was?'' Jung ging ein Schritt zurück. ''W-Wie hast d-du d-das gemacht?'' _Vorteil wenn du etwas mehr auf den Rippen hast, du bekommst Sachen schneller klein, beziehungsweise du hast eine höhere Zerstörungskraft. Nachteil, du kannst nicht schnell rennen und wirst gemobbt in der Schule. Das letztere ist jetzt nicht wichtig._

 

(Mobbing in der Schule gehört vllt jetzt nicht zur Geschichte, aber dennoch spielt Mobbing heutzutage eine wichtige Rolle. Egal ob in der Schule, nach der Schule oder im Internet. Es kann jeden treffen. Seid gegen Mobbing und seid nicht die Mobber. Jede/r ist einzigartig auf seine/ihre Art und Weise. !Vergesst das nicht! - WeirdWriter over and out)

 

''Wie habe ich was gemacht?'' Er und Alt wichen weiter zurück. ''Das mit deinem Gesicht'', meinte Alt. ''Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ihr redet.'' Ich stellte mich, so weit es ging, sprang und landete auf dem Rücken. Unter mir lagen jetzt kleine Holzstücke, die sich versuchten in meinen Rücken zu bohren. Ich stand auf und schüttelte mich einmal. Ich hob meine Fäuste.

''Kommt und lernt.''

''Aber gerne doch.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, das Kapitel ist jetzt etwas kürzer wieder. Die nächsten Kapitel versuch ich wieder mit 1,5k oder 2k Wortzahl hochzuladen.  
> Bis nächstes Jahr. Guten Rutsch und rutscht nicht zu weit


	7. Hexenmeister ?

Ich schloss für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete war ich nicht mehr in diesem Lagerraum. Ich saß kerzengerade in einem Krankenhausbett. Als ich an mir runter schaute sah ich, dass mich jemand umgezogen hat. Ich hatte nicht mehr meine Schwarze Jeans und Lederjacke getragen, nein, jetzt trug ich ein OP-Hemd, die auch immer Patienten in den Krankenhausserien trugen.

An meinem linken Arm hing der Tropf, wodurch mir die Schmerzmittel verabreicht wurden. Links von mir stand diese Rollablage, da wo immer so viele Schubladen sind und das Essen oben drauf gestellt wird. Auch links von mir stand eine Kommode unterm Fenster, welches auf Kipp war. Auf der Kommode stand eine weiße Vase mit blauen Mustern. In ihr waren blaue Hortensien. Meine Lieblingsblumen.

Schräg links, fast schon direkt vorm Bett stand ein Sessel mit einer unordentlichen Decke oben drauf. Vor meinem Bett war ein großes Beobachtungsfenster mit heruntergelassenen Jalousien und daneben eine Garderobe, wo zwei oder drei schwarze Lederjacken hingen, könnten aber auch vier sein. Eine davon war kaputter als die anderen, _das ist vermutlich meine._

Rechts von mir war die Tür, ungefähr fünf oder sechs Schritte von meinem Bett entfernt. Rechts neben meinem Bett stand ein Überwachungsmonitor, welcher in regelmäßigen Abständen ein 'piep' von sich gab. Ich sah nochmal an mir runter und versuchte meine Beine zu bewegen. Aus meinem Mund hörte ich ein schmerzvolles ''Scheiße … '' und versuchte die Bettdecke beiseite zu legen.

Als ich nach etlichen Versuchen es endlich geschafft hatte die Decke beiseite zu legen, sah ich das mein rechtes Bein von oben bis unten mit Verband eingewickelt war. Ebenfalls in Verband eingewickelt waren mein linkes Knie, mein rechter Arm, auch von oben bis unten, meine linke Hand, mein Hals und mein Kopf. Um genauer zu sein nur meine linke Gesichtshälfte.

Ich hatte das Verlangen aufzustehen, also zog ich mir den Tropf, was keine gute Idee war, denn es fing an zu bluten. Ich nahm mir ein Taschentuch von der Ablage und ein Gummiband was zufälligerweise dort lag und 'verarzte' mich.

Langsam versuchte ich meine Beine über die Bettkante zu heben. Nachdem ich dieses Hindernis ebenfalls überwunden hatte, musste ich nur noch aufstehen. Ich stützte mich mit meiner linken Hand auf, weil es am wenigsten weh tat. Mit genug Kraft in meinen Beinen, humpelte ich Richtung Tür. Jedoch nach ein paar Schritten, verließ mich meine Kraft in den Beinen und ich fiel zu Boden.

Unglücklicherweise fiel ich auf meine rechte Seite. Genau in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine männliche Stimme sagte : ''Sie können doch nicht einfach aufstehen, wenn sie mit fast vollständig bandagiert sind!'' Ich wollte fast sagen : _Si_ _ehst du doch, Vollidiot._ Aber nur fast.

Als er mich wieder auf mein Bett setzte, befestigte er einen neuen Tropf an meinem Arm.

''Wie geht es Ihnen?''

''Bitte nicht Siezen'', brachte ich leise hervor. Meine Stimme war rau, da ich sie wohl etwas länger nicht benutzt hatte.

''Okay, wie geht es dir?''

''Wasser … bitte.''

Er nickte kurz, verließ das Zimmer für ein paar Minuten und kam mit einem Tablett und drei Personen im Schlepptau wieder ins Zimmer. Irgendwie hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich Marie, Tom und Nico ihre Gesichter gesehen hatte. Eine seltsame Mischung aus angepisst sein, Besorgnis und Erleichterung spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.

''Weißt du überhaupt, was du für Unheil angerichtet hast?!'' Marie kam auf mich zu und verschränkte ihre Arme. ''Du warst weg, einfach so, ohne irgendjemanden Bescheid zu sagen - '' ''Jace war bei mir.'' '' - und hast dich in Gefahr gebracht! Dir hätte sonst was passieren können!'' Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, da mischte sich der Krankenpfleger ein. ''Hatten wir uns nicht geeinigt, das nicht geschrien wird?'' Er gab mir ein Trinkbecher.

Nachdem ich ihn einmal geleert hatte, füllte er ihn nochmal auf und verließ dann das Zimmer mit den Worten : ''Sebastian, Oberster Hexenmeister von Berlin. Steht's den Flintenhighs zur Verfügung.'' Ich sah eine Weile verwirrt zur Tür und widmete mich wieder meinem Trinkbecher.

''Ihr habt einen Hexenmeister?'', fragte Tom verwirrt. Ich wollte gerade sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wovon er reden würde, funkte auch schon Marie dazwischen. ''Das gehört jetzt nicht hier hin.'' Ihre stimme war jetzt sanft, wie die Stimme einer Mutter, die besorgt war. ''Wir haben uns wirklich Sorgen gemacht, Alexa. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Und was zum Henker ist passiert?'' Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Soll ich von ganz vorne anfangen?'' Alle drei nickten. Ich atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte.

''Ich hob dann meine Fäuste und sagte : 'Kommt und lernt.' Einer der beiden sagte dann 'Aber gerne doch.' Alles was danach kommt, ist schwarz. Es als hätte ich gekämpft, aber auch nicht. Komisches Gefühl, das sag ich euch.'' Keiner sagte irgendwas. ''Lag Jace wirklich vorm … '' Nico nickte. ''Er ist mittlerweile wieder gesund, so dickköpfig wie der manchmal ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er sagt er hätte schon schlimmeres überlebt.''

Ich senkte mein Kopf. Ich konnte niemanden in die Augen schauen. ''Verdammt, warum bin ich nicht einfach im Institut geblieben.'' Nico setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. ''Glaub mir … '' Nico streichelte mir vorsichtig den Kopf. '' … dass fragen wir uns alle manchmal. Nicht jeder der das Institut verlässt, kommt auch wieder. Manchmal hast du einfach dieses Gefühl, was dir sagt 'bleib liegen, das wird ein beschissener Tag', aber wir müssen aufstehen. Manchmal schaffen wir das es kein beschissener Tag wird, manchmal auch nicht.'' Mein Hals wurde trocken und meine Augen fingen an zu brennen. ''Jeder hat seine 'Up and downs', seine guten aber auch seine schlechten Tage. Vergiss das nie, ja?'' Eine einzelne Träne kullerte meine Wange runter. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte die Träne mit seinem Daumen weg. ''Was ich damit sagen will ist, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. _Wir_ wissen wie du dich jetzt fühlst.''

Tom setzte sich auf die andere Seite. ''Nico hat Recht. Einmal ist meine Katze aus dem Institut gelaufen und seit dem hat niemand sie wieder gesehen.'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Marie schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht. ''Nicht schon wieder die Katze.'' Ich kicherte. ''Was für ne Katze?''

Tom erzählte wie er die Katze zum 12. Geburtstag bekommen hat und seit dem überall mit ihr zusehen war. Beim Essen war sie dabei, beim Kampftraining saß sie brav am Rand und schaute zu, beim lernen lag sie immer auf seinem Schoss und kuschelte sich immer an seinen Bauch. Bis sie eines Tages weggelaufen ist.

''Wahrscheinlich konnte sie griechisch einfach nicht mehr hören.'' Wir alle lachten. Es klopfte einmal und Sebastian sein Kopf war zusehen. ''Verbandswechsel.'' Die anderen standen auf und gingen zur Tür. ''Wir gehen kurz in die Cafeteria, einen warmen Kakao?'', fragte Nico.

Ich nickte. ''Mit - '' ''Mit Marshmallow und Sahne und das am besten schon gestern. Hab verstanden. Warum frag ich eigentlich immer wieder?'' Marie lachte. ''Komm, Bruderherz.'' Sie legt ihren Arm um seine Hüfte. ''Bah, nenn mich nicht so.'' Er versuchte sie weg zu drücken. ''Alexa, hilf mir.'' ''Sorry, kann nicht.'' ''Verräter. Ein Marshmallow weniger.'' Ich legte dramatisch meine Hand auf meine Brust und tat so, als ob es weh getan hätte. ''Oh nein, ich sterbe jetzt wegen zu wenig Marshmallow.'' Wir lachten. ''Ihr seid echt ein komische Truppe'', sagte Tom und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

''So … '' Fing ich an. ''Du willst wahrscheinlich wissen, warum ich das vorhin gesagt hab, oder?'' Langsam, wickelte er den Verband an meiner linken Hand hab. Es waren nur noch kleine Wunden an den Knöcheln zusehen. ''Das meiste hab ich schon geheilt.'' Er schnippte mit den Fingern , hellblaue Flammen umgaben seine Hand, mit der er vorsichtig über meine Hand fuhr.

''Weißt du, als deine Mutter in deinem Alter war, würde sie in fast jedem Trainingskampf besiegt. Dem entsprechend, sah sie dann auch aus.'' Jetzt wickelte er den Verband am anderen Arm ab. ''Sie wollte jedoch immer wieder herausgefordert werden, weißt du warum?'' Ich schüttelte den Kopf. ''Weil sie eine Kämpfernatur ist. Scheint etwas verloren, steht sie trotzdem auf und kämpft weiter und weiter, bis sie keine Kraft mehr hat.'' Auch hier schien das meiste an meinem Wunden, schon verheilt zu sein. Er fuhr einmal rauf und runter und meine Wunden verschwanden. ''Faszinierend nicht wahr?''

''Ja, ist es. Hör mal Sebastian, wie lange bin ich schon hier im Krankenhaus?'' Ich ging davon aus, dass er jetzt zwei Tage oder Wochen sagt, aber das was er eigentlich sagte haute mich um. ''Seit vier Stunden.'' Er schaute vom Arm hoch. ''So schockierend?'' Ich nickte. ''Wir haben Montag?'' Er nickte. ''Ach so, Alles gute zum Geburtstag.'' Ich lächelte. ''Danke.''

''Offiziell bist du auch nur mit einer Gehirnerschütterung hier, also könntest du gehen, wenn ich fertig bin. Musst nur ein paar Formulare ausfüllen, von wegen gegen Ärztlichen Rat und so.'' Er schaute mich an. ''Darf ich an die Beine?'' Ich schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an, bis mir einfiel das ich dort ja auch Verband trage. ''Ja, na klar.'' Erst wickelte er das rechte Bein frei. Auf meinem Oberschenkel zog sich bis zum Knie eine, nein, zwei nebeneinander laufende Wunden.

''Ich hab gegen Werwölfe gekämpft, oder?'' Sebastian schnippte wieder mit den Fingern. ''Den Wunden nach zu urteilen, ja, wie es scheint hast du gegen Werwölfe gekämpft.'' Die erste Wunde war schon verschwunden und hinterließ eine kleine Narbe. Die zweite Wunde war tiefer und dauerte länger. Er musste einmal unterbrechen. ''Auf die Dauer geht das echt auf die Ausdauer.''

''Du musst die Wunde nicht ganz schließen. Ich kann auch so heilen.'' Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, nicht bei solchen Wunden, die müssen sofort versorgt werden, so weit sie nicht zu tief sind.'' In gleichen Moment ging die Tür auf und die drei standen im Türrahmen. ''Sonst wirst du zum Werwolf'', erklärte Nico. ''Oh.'' War alles was ich sagen konnte. Erneut schnippte Sebastian mit den Fingern und dieses mal loderte das Feuer stärker. ''Au …''

Er war fertig und alles was übrig war, waren zwei kleine Narben. ''Jetzt kommt das, was am meisten weh tut. Dein Gesicht.'' Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf. ''Das nimm ich jetzt nicht persönlich.'' Sebastian verdrehte die Augen.

''Okay, ich werde erst den Verband abmachen und dann müsst ihr vier mir bestätigen was ihr seht, okay?'' Wir vier nickten fast synchron. ''Okay.'' Er wickelte langsam den Verband ab, von den Gesichtsausdrücken der anderen muss entweder sehr abscheulich sein oder sie mussten alle einmal tief Luft holen. ''Ich gebe dir jetzt den Spiegel und dann sagst du bitte was du siehst.'' Er reichte mir den Spiegel.

 

Es kostete mich um ehrlich zu sein, viel Kraft damals in Spiegel zu schauen, weil die vier soviel Tamtam gemacht haben. Aber alles was ich sah :

 

''Warum sind meine Augen grün?'' Keiner wollte auch nur ein Wort sagen. ''Kannst du das wieder ändern?'', fragte ich Sebastian. Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ich glaube …'', fing Nico an. '' … das in dem Kampf, mit den Werwölfen, eine Art Blockade gelöst worden ist.'' Marie schaute ihn fragend an. ''Wie meinst du das?''

Er brachte mir erst den Kakao. ''Hier.'' Er ging zu seiner Jacke und holte einen blauen Stein heraus. ''Wie kann uns den jetzt Elbenlicht helfen?'', fragte ich. ''Woher weißt du dass das Elbenlicht ist?'' Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

''Weißt du was an deinem 6. Geburtstag passiert ist?'' Ich überlegte kurz. ''Nein, sollte ich mich an etwas erinnern?'' Er schaute kurz rüber zu Marie, sie schüttelte den Kopf. ''Ja, normalerweise schon, weil hier ran kannst du dich ja auch erinnern.'' Er zeigte mir den Stein nochmal. ''Das heißt jetzt was?'' _Ich hasse es wenn Leute um den heißen Brei herum reden._

''Was Nico, glaube ich, versucht zu sagen ist, das nur Teile von der Blockade sich gelöst oder gelockert haben. Wir wissen aber nicht welche, dass heißt auf dich kommt in den nächsten Tagen jede Menge zu.'' Ich nickte verständnisvoll. ''Lass mich raten, aber ihr werdet mir nicht sagen, was an jenen Tagen passiert, wenn ich das nicht schon weiß. Richtig oder richtig?''

''Doch nicht so viel Stroh im Hirn wie ich dachte.'' Sebastian ging Richtung Tür. ''Ich komme gleich wieder mit dem Papierkram.'' Als er kurz draußen war, kam er wieder rein mit einem Gesichtsausdruck welcher alles verriet. ''Wisst ihr was, ich glaube ihr müsst jetzt gehen.''

Ich kam mir mal wieder wie ein Idiot vor, weil ich mal wieder nicht wusste was los war. ''Was meinst du mit - '' ''Kannst du aufstehen?''

''Ich glaube nicht, hat vorhin auch nicht funktioniert.'' Sebastian warf etwas auf meine Beine. ''Schnell anziehen. Nico, nimm sie einfach. Los, los.'' Ich zog mir, so schnell es mir mein Körper erlaubte die Hose an, Marie warf mir ihre Lederjacke zu und nahm meine. Vor meinen Augen öffnete sich eine Art hellblaues Loch. ''Ein Portal. Keine Angst, deine Freunde wissen wie und jetzt los.'' Nico hob mich im Brautstil aus dem Bett und ging Richtung Portal. ''Warte kurz. Sebastian, was ist mit dir ?''

''Irgendeiner muss sie doch aufhalten oder?''

Sebastian tat mir in dem Moment leid. _Hat er nicht auch Familie? Was hat er mit meiner Familie zu tun? Schuldet er uns einen Gefallen? Steht er in unserer Schuld? Ist das nicht eigentlich das gleiche?_ Solche Gedanken kreisten durch meinen Kopf ehe ich realisiert hatte, das wir vorm Institut standen. ''Nico?'' ''Was gibt’s ?'' Ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich ihn das fragen sollte.

''Glaubst du Sebastian überlebt das, was auch immer im Flur war?'' Bevor Nico antworten konnte, antwortete jemand anders. ''Seh ich für dich tot aus?'' Ich musste zweimal hingucken. ''Was zum Teufel?!'' Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Für euch heißt das 'Was zum Engel'. ''

Nico drehte sich um. ''Würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen und mit eintreten? Schließlich ist Düsseldorf nicht dein Revier.'' Sebastian verneinte und öffnete ein neues Portal. ''Ich geh lieber zurück nach Berlin, aber trotzdem danke.''

''Warte mal. Ich war in Berlin im Krankenhaus?! Warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?'' Sebastian drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um. ''Erstens, du hast nicht gefragt und zweitens, es wird nicht das letzte Mal sei das wir uns sehen.'' Er zwinkerte und verschwand jetzt vollkommen.

 

 

 

 

 

Wörter 2350

 


	8. Chapter 8

''Also ich mag ihn'', platzte es Marie heraus. ''Wen?'', fragte Nico. ''Na Sebastian, wen sonst.'' Sie sah uns an, als sei es selbstverständlich, dass sie ihn mag. Nico schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, vergiss es. Was weiß ich wie alt der ist und das will ich auch nicht wissen, aber fandet ihr das nicht komisch ?''

Ich tippte Nico auf die Schulter. ''Erstens, lass mich bitte runter, danke. Zweitens, ich finde alles komisch und drittens, was findest du komisch?''

''Na, Sebastian, wen sonst.''

''Was findest du komisch an Sebastian?''

''Na alles.''

''Was alles?''

''Na alles halt.''

''Argh, mit dir kann man sich ja überhaupt nicht unterhalten.'' Langsam ging ich mit Tom Richtung Eingangstür. ''Wie meinst du das den jetzt?''

-

''Das seid ihr ja.'' Uns kam Mr D entgegen. ''Wie geht es dir Alexa?'' Ich wusste nicht recht wie ich antworten sollte. ''Ä-Ähm, ganz gut denke ich.'' Er atmete aus, als sei ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. ''Gut zu hören. Um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich mir doch ein wenig Sorgen gemacht.'' Er ignorierte die anderen total und nahm mich mit in sein Büro.

''Also das mit der Tür musst du mir mal bei Gelegenheit beibringen.'' Er zeigte auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. ''Wie ich gehört habe, hast du schon einige hier kennengelernt, wie die DeLuca-Geschwister.'' Ich nickte.'' Er stützte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. ''Aber jetzt mal ein etwas ernsteres Thema. Deine Eltern.'' Ich musste schwer schlucken.

''Kurz bevor du mit Tom und Emily hier rein marschiert bist, hab ich einen Anruf erhalten von deinem Vater. Er meinte, was auch immer passiert, ich soll dich beschützen. Er meinte auch, ich soll dich höchstpersönlich trainieren. Das kann ich leider nicht, so sehr ich ihn auch mag, so sehr ich dich auch beschützen möchte, ich kann es nicht.'' Etwas schmerzvolles spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

''Warum?'', fragte ich leise. ''Ich sehe in dir nicht den Kampfgeist deines Vaters.'' Ich rutsche in meinem Stuhl hin und her. ''Aber mir wurde gesagt, meine Mutter hätte einen starken Kampfgeist gehabt.'' Er faltete seine Hände. ''Sie hatte … sie hatte einen sehr starken Kampfgeist. Bis sie dich gebar.'' Er schaute mir in die Augen. ''Also meine Schuld, ja?'' Etwas enttäuschendes lag in meiner Stimme.

''Nein, so war das nicht gemeint.''

''Ach nein, wie dann?''

''Ich … ich weiß es nicht.''

''Aha.''

Er wandte seinen Blick von mir, als ob er mich nicht anschauen konnte. ''Wenn Sie mir irgendwas sagen wollen, dann tun Sie es jetzt oder ich gehe.'' Er sagte nichts, also stand ich auf und ging. An der Tür blieb ich jedoch stehen. ''Wissen Sie, am Anfang hab ich Sie für jemanden wichtigen gehalten. Jemand der die Eier in der Hose hat, anderen Personen die eigene Meinung zu geigen oder jemanden einfach die nackte Wahrheit zu sagen, aber jetzt denke ich, dass ich falsch lag. Jetzt sind Sie für mich nichts weiter als ein Feigling, ein Verräter ihrer Freunde und ihrer Artgenossen und zufälligerweise der Leiter des Institutes, indem ich wohne. Schönen Tag noch.'' Mit diesen Worten schloss ich die Tür und ging in die Richtung meines Zimmers.

Auf dem Weg dort hin, ging ich an einem kleinen Saal vorbei. Dort las jemand kleinen Kindern die Geschichte der 'Heiligtümer des Todes' vor. Anders formuliert versuchte den Kinder diese Geschichte vorzulesen. ''Okay, das reicht jetzt. Ich gehe jetzt vor die Tür und wenn ich wieder rein komme seid ihr leise.'' Ich hörte wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten. ''Warum muss ich eigentlich die Kinder immer beaufsichtigen?'' Die Tür wurde von einem jungem und zierlich aussehenden Mädchen, mit blonden langen Haaren, welche in einem geflochtenem Zopf waren, geöffnet. Sie sah mich an und sagte : ''Keine Ahnung wer du bist, aber du musst mir helfen.'' Ich lächelte. ''Gerne doch.''

Es müssen bestimmt um die zehn Kinder gewesen sein. Alle unterschiedlich alt. Von vier bis 14 alles dabei. Sie sah mich an und ihre Augen sagten _mach was, irgendwas dass das aufhört._ Ich klatschte einmal laut in die Hand und sprach mit fester Stimme : ''Alle hinsetzten, sonst gibt es eine Woche keine Kekse.'' Nach ein paar Sekunden saßen alle da, wo sie sitzen sollten.

''Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Sarah.'' ''Meiner ist Alexa.'' Sie sah mich erschrocken an. ''Die Alexa?'' ''Die Alexa?'', wiederholte ich. ''Ja, sie soll wohl eine Tür eingetreten haben, auf der die Abschließrune lag. Obendrein soll sie sich auch ein Kampf mit zwei Werwölfen gegeben haben.'' Ich kratze mich nervös am Nacken. ''Das spricht sich ja schnell rum.'' Voller Stauen riss sie die Augen auf. ''Oh mein Gott. Sie steht neben mir. Ä-Ähm ich meine, nett deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.'' ''Ganz meiner Seits.''

-

''Es waren einmal drei Brüder, die wanderten auf einer einsamen, gewundenen Straße in der Abenddämmerung dahin. Nach einiger Zeit kamen die drei Brüder zu einem Fluss, der war so tief, dass sie nicht hindurchwaten konnten, und so gefährlich, dass sie nicht ans andere Ufer schwimmen konnten. Doch die Brüder waren der magischen Künste kundig, und so schwangen sie einfach ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen eine Brücke über dem tückischen Wasser erscheinen.

Sie hatten die Brücke halb überquert, da trat ihnen eine Kapuzengestalt in den Weg. Und der Tod sprach zu ihnen. Er war zornig, weil er um drei neue Opfer betrogen war, denn für gewöhnlich ertranken Wandersleute im Fluss. Doch der Tod war gerissen. Er tat, als würde er den drei Brüdern zu ihrer Zauberkunst gratulieren, und sagte, weil sie so klug gewesen seien, ihm zu entrinnen, verdiene jeder von ihnen einen Lohn.

So verlangte dann der älteste Bruder, der ein kämpferischer Mann war, einen Zauberstab, der mächtiger als alle anderen sein sollte: einen Zauberstab, der seinem Besitzer in jedem Duell zum Sieg verhelfen würde, einen Zauberstab, der eines Zauberers würdig war, der den Tod besiegt hatte.

Also ging der Tod zu einem Elderbaum am Ufer des Flusses, formte einen Zauberstab aus einem Zweig, der dort hing, und schenkte ihn dem ältesten Bruder.

Dann beschloss der zweite Bruder, der ein hochmütiger Mann war, den Tod noch mehr zu demütigen, und verlangte nach der Macht, andere aus dem Tod zurückzurufen. Also nahm der Tod einen Stein vom Flussufer und schenkte ihn dem zweiten Bruder, und er sagte ihm, das der Stein die Macht haben werde, die Toten zurückzuholen.

Und dann fragte der Tod den dritten und jüngsten Bruder nach seinem Wunsch. Der jüngste Bruder war der genügsamste und auch der weiseste der Brüder, und er traute dem Tod nicht. Also bat er um etwas, das es ihm ermöglichen würde, von dannen zu gehen, ohne das ihn der Tod verfolgte. Und der Tod übergab ihm, höchst widerwillig, seinen eigenen Umhang, der unsichtbar machte.

Nun trat der Tod beiseite und erlaubte den drei Brüdern, ihre Reise fortzusetzen, und dies taten sie und sprachen voller Staunen über das Abenteuer, das sie erlebt hatten, und bewunderten die Geschenke des Todes. Bald darauf trennten sich die Brüder und ein jeder ging seines Weges. Der erste Bruder war über eine Woche auf Wanderschaft, als er in ein fernes Dorf gelangte, wo er sich einen anderen Zauberer suchte, mit dem er einen Streit begann. Natürlich konnte er mit dem Elderstab als Waffe in dem Duell, das darauf folgte, nur gewinnen.

Der älteste Bruder ließ seinen Gegner tot auf der Erde liegen und begab sich in ein Wirtshaus, wo er lautstark mit dem mächtigen Zauberstab prahlte, den er dem Tod selber entrissen habe und der ihn unbesiegbar mache. Noch in der selben Nacht schlich sich ein anderer Zauberer an den ältesten Bruder heran, der trunken vom Wein auf seinem Bett lag. Der Dieb nahm den Zauberstab und schnitt dem ältesten Bruder die Kehle durch. Und so machte sich der Tod den ersten Bruder zu eigen.

Unterdessen wanderte der zweite Bruder nach Hause. Hier nahm er den Stein hervor, der die Macht hatte, die Toten zurückzurufen, und drehte ihn dreimal in der Hand. Zu seiner Verwunderung und Freude erschien vor ihm sogleich die Gestalt jenes Mädchens, das er hatte heiraten wollen, ehe sie vorzeitig gestorben war.

Doch sie war traurig und kühl, wie durch einen Schleier von ihm getrennt. Obgleich sie in die Welt der Sterblichen zurückgekehrt war gehörte sie in Wahrheit nicht dort hin und litt. Schließlich wurde der zweite Bruder wahnsinnig vor unerfüllbarer Sehnsucht, und er tötete sich, um wirklich bei ihr zu sein. Und so machte sich der Tod den zweiten Bruder zu eigen.

Doch obwohl der Tod viele Jahre lang nach dem dritten Bruder suchte, konnte er ihn niemals finden. Erst als der jüngste Bruder ein hohes Alter erreicht hatte, legte er schließlich den Umhang ab, der unsichtbar machte, und schenkte ihn seinem Sohn. Und dann hieß er den Tod als alten Freund willkommen und ging freudig mit ihm, und ebenbürtig verließen sie dieses Leben.''

 

Ich klappt das Buch zu. Nils, der jüngste von allen, ist in meinem Schoß eingeschlafen und erinnerte mich an meinen kleinen Bruder. _Elias …_ ''Danke'', flüsterte Sarah. ''So lange, waren sie schon lange nicht mehr leise.'' Ich schaute mich im Raum um. Ein paar sind eingeschlafen und ein paar andere lagen oder saßen und haben einfach nur zugehört.

 

Klopf. Klopf.

 

''Hey, Sarah, hast du- oh, Alexa, da bist du ja. Wir haben dich schon gesucht.'' _Mal wieder_ , dachte ich. ''Sie hat mir geholfen. Du hast echt ein Talent für Kinder. Hast du selber Geschwister?'' Ich atmete tief ein. ''Ich hatte einen kleinen Bruder.''

''Hattest?''

''Ist gestorben als er zwei war, um genau zu sein, an seinem zweiten Geburtstag.''

''Oh, mein Beileid.'' Behutsam lag sie ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. ''Er wäre stolz eine große Schwester wie dich zuhaben.'' Ich schaute sie an. ''Bestimmt.'' ''Wir müssen reden'', sagte Tom.

-

Es gibt genau zwei Dinge die dir durch den Kopf gehen, wenn du den Satz ''Wir müssen reden'' hörst.

''Was hab ich den jetzt schon wieder gemacht?'' oder ''Bitte, Heiliger Herr im Himmel, lass mich das überstehen.''

-

''Keine Angst, nichts schlimmes. Ich musste dich da nur kurz rausholen. In zehn Minuten gibt es eine Vollversammlung und … '' Er schaute einmal an mir hoch und runter. '' … warst du eigentlich schon in deinem Zimmer?'' Ich schaute an mir runter und sah das ich immer noch das OP-Hemd an hatte. ''Nein, sieht man doch.''

''Dann komm, ich führe die Dame in ihr Gemach.'' ''Danke. Sehr höflich der Herr.''

Nach unendlichen links und rechts sind wir an meinem Zimmer angekommen. Abrupt blieb ich stehen. ''Meine ganzen Klamotten sind noch bei mir Zuhause.'' Tom schüttelte den Kopf. ''Darum ist sich während deiner Abwesenheit gekümmert worden.'' Als er mein Gesicht sah, sagte er : ''Keine Angst, Nico und Marie haben sich höchstpersönlich darum gekümmert. Es ist alles da, was du brauchst. Wirklich alles, sie selbst.''

Als ich das Zimmer betrat, dachte ich ich stehe in meinem Zimmer bei uns Zuhause. Alles bis auf die Möbel und Wandfarbe ist gleich. Ich drehte mich zu Tom. ''Gib mir zwei Minuten.'' ''Mehr hättest du auch nicht bekommen.'' Er schloss die Tür.

Ich zog mich so schnell wie ich konnte. Ich entschied mich für meine schwarzen Boots, eine schwarze Jeans, ein lila T-Shirt und Marie ihre Lederjacke. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, bekam ich einen Schreck. _Oh Gott, seh ich scheiße aus._ Ich steckte meine Haare in einen Dutt. ''Muss reichen …''

Ich öffnete die Tür. ''Kann ich so gehen?'' ''Definitiv.'' ''Jetzt siehst du aus wie eine von uns.'' ''Düster wie immer'', sagte Marie mit schlechter tiefen Stimme. ''Schicke Jacke die du da hast.'' ''Danke, hab ich mir ganz selbstverständlich von dir genommen.'' Marie lachte. ''Das nehme ich als Kompliment.'' ''Los jetzt, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen'', hetzte Nico.

-

Mr D stand auf einem kleinem Podest, so das auch wir, in der letzten Reihe, ihn sehen konnten. ''Ruhe bitte.'' Er räusperte sich einmal. ''Ich habe eine Vollversammlung einberufen um nochmal daran zu erinnern, dass in zwei Tagen, die all-jährigen Schattenspiele beginnen. Da dieses Jahr die Dämonenaktivität höher war als die letzten Jahre, wird nur eine kleine Gruppe an den Spielen teilnehmen.'' Einige schienen nicht besonders erfreut zu sein, andere hingegen waren erleichtert.

''Um es fair zu machen, lassen wir ein Programm 20 Namen, aus unserer Datenbank, aussuchen.'' Er drehte sich um und hinter ihm tauchte ein Bildschirm auf. ''Dann fangen wir mal an …'' Alle hörten gespannt hin. ''Der Kapitän von Team 1 ist … Marie DeLuca.'' Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. ''Der Kapitän von Team 2 ist … Nico DeLuca. Na, das wird lustig. Bruder gegen Schwester, wer ist wohl der schlauere von beiden?''

Marie und Nico schauten sich an. ''Möge der bessere gewinnen.'' Beide reichten sich die Hände. ''Dann machen wir weiter … '' Darauf folgten etliche Namen, mit welchem ich jedoch nicht rechnete war: ''Und der letzte Teilnehmer für Team 2 ist … Alexa Flintenhigh.'' Das machte mich und alle anderen sprachlos.

 

''Sicher das die mitspielen soll?''

 

''Hat die überhaupt Kampferfahrung?''

 

''Warum ausgerechnet die?''

 

Ich räusperte mich. ''Erstens, _die_ kann euch hören und zweitens, _die_ kann nichts dafür das _die_ ausgesucht worden ist.'' Ich drehte mich um und ging. Irgendwie versuchte ich mich in dem Wirrwarr von Gängen zurecht zu finden, welches nicht so leicht ist wie es scheint. ''Hey … '' Ich winkte ab. ''Nicht jetzt.'' ''Du musst rechts abbiegen.'' Ich murmelte ein leises danke und ging weiter die Flure der Unendlichkeit entlang.

''Hey … '' Ich blieb stehen. ''Ich sagte doch nicht jetzt.'' ''Ist mir egal. Außerdem bist du an deinem Zimmer vorbei gelaufen.'' ''Argh, nichts krieg ich hin.'' Ich ging den Gang wieder runter und erkannte meine Türe wieder. ''Endlich … '' ''Ist schwer als neue, was ?'' ''Was du nicht sagst, Jace.''

Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. ''Was willst du überhaupt?'' Er winkte mich zu sich. ''Komm und folge mir unauffällig.''

 

Wörter 2285

 


	9. Erobere die Flagge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen Spaß muss sein, aber für Alexa wird das kein Spaß.  
> Eher für Marie oder Nico ...

 

Nach dem mir Jace ein Crashkurs, in Schwertkampf, und Sarah ein Crashkurs, in Bogenschießen, gegeben haben, fühlte sich mein Körper wie Blei an und nicht bereit für die Schattenspiele. An jenem Morgen traf sich unsere Gruppe um halb sieben, um noch einmal alles zu besprechen.

''Wir gehen nochmal alles durch. Alexa, du bist … ''

Ich gähnte. ''Bogenschütze, in der Ferne um euch den Rücken freizuhalten. Am besten weit weg und oben. Im Notfall geh ich in den Schwertkampf.'' Überraschender Weise, war ich gut im Bogenschießen und im Schwertkampf.

''Gut. Sarah, du bist … ''

''Auch ein Bogenschütze. Springe für Alexa ein, wenn sie in den Schwertkampf geht.''

''Tom, du … ''

''Ich bin der Heiler und ein Bogenschütze. Ich laufe auf dem Boden und versuche unsere 'Verwundeten' zu 'heilen'. Bedenkt bitte alle, man kann jeden von euch nur drei mal 'heilen' und Alexa …'' Er drehte sich in meine Richtung. ''… es wäre nett wenn du mich im Auge behalten könntest, falls ich gerade jemanden 'heile', will ich nicht sterben.'' Ich nickte.

''Wenn ich euch 'geheilt' habe, muss ich euch markieren, dass heißt, ich mach euch mit einem Stück Kreide einen Strich auf den Rücken, damit Lisa sieht, wie oft ihr 'geheilt' wurdet, falls ihr, ihr 'verwundet' über den Weg lauft.'' Er machte immer die Bewegung mit den Fingern, wenn er das Wort ''Heilen'' oder ''verwundet'' benutzte.

''Doofe Frage, aber was meinst du eigentlich mit heilen und so. Wir verletzten uns doch nicht wirklich gegenseitig, oder?'' Sarah schaute fragend in die Runde. ''Nein, keine Sorge. Wir haben Trainingswaffen. Sie können uns nicht umbringen oder schwer verletzten, aber sie geben uns Elektroschocks. Starke Elektroschocks.''

Nico drehte sich einmal um und nahm eine vom Tisch. ''Sie sehen aus, wie die echten, nur die leuchten die ganze Zeit. Deshalb haben wir auch keine Elbenlichter mit in der Ausrüstung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch hat trotzdem ein Elbenlicht.'' Er schaute alle prüfend an.

''Ja'', sagten alle. ''Alexa, du auch?'' Ich griff in meine Innenjackentasche und holte den Stein raus. ''Klar doch.''

''Gut, machen wir weiter. Die Schwerter und Pfeile, wie gesagt geben Elektroschocks ab, haben aber auch Farbe an der Klinge beziehungsweise an der Pfeilspitze. Werdet ihr gestreift oder abgeschossen, habt ihr fünf Minuten um einen Heiler zu suchen. Die Farbe soll das Dämonengift darstellen. Ist die Farbe trocken, seid ihr Tod. Jeder von euch bekommt eine kleine Sprühdose mit Farbe, seid ihr Tod malt ihr ein 'X' vorne auf euer Oberteil, sonst werdet ihr weiter angegriffen.''

Tom erklärte das so einfach, dass sogar ich, die nie etwas verstand, es verstanden hat. ''Anna und Tom ihr seid _die_ Bogenschützen. Ihr wisst was ihr machen müsst.'' Beide nickten synchron. ''Jan, du behältst mich im Auge, so wie die anderen Jahre auch.'' Er nickte. ''Lisa, Annabeth und Yannik.'' Er guckte die drei nur an und sie nickten.

''Kann das sein, dass das Team Standard ist? Außer mir natürlich.'' Alle nickten außer Sarah. ''Das erste mal das ich mitspiele, musste mich sonst immer um die Kleinen kümmern'', erklärte sie. ''Jemand noch Fragen?'' Nico schaute mich und Sarah an. ''Ja, ich …'' Ich sah Nico in die Augen. '' … was wird das für eine Art Spiel?'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir da sind. Die letzten Jahre waren immer mein Team gegen Marie in 'Erobere die Flagge 2', aber ich glaube dieses Jahr wird es 'Erobere die Flagge'.'' Ich schaute das letzte mal in die Runde sonst noch irgendwer?''

''Ja, wo spielen wir?''

-

Als wir alle pünktlich um acht durch ein Portal geschickt worden sind, mit den Worten ''Möge das Glück stehts mit euch sein'' von Mr D, kamen wir vor einer Arena raus. Wenn ich die Arena beschreiben soll, reicht ein Wort : total zerstört.

 

OK, es sind zwei. Die Arena bestand aus, na ja, aus zerstörten Häusern. Es befanden sich auch heile Häuser, aber Nico sagte, man solle nicht alles glauben was man sieht, denn meistens ist es anders, als es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Wie rechte er damit hatte.

 

''Dieses Jahr spielt ihr 'Erobere die Flagge'. Sucht gleich, nachdem eure Gruppe Ohrstöpsel bekommen hat, einen Läufer aus. Dieser hat eine Stunde Zeit auf der linken oder rechten Seite der Arena, je nachdem welchem Team ihr angehört, die Flagge zu verstecken. Die muss sichtbar versteckt sein und ihr dürft euch eurer eigenen Flagge nur bis auf drei Meter nähern. Das heißt ihr hängt sie zum Beispiel an einer kaputten Säule auf, musst ihr sofort von der Flagge weg. Sie sind so konstruiert worden, das sie ihre eigenen Teamkameraden ausschaltet. Ist die Flagge aber ihrem Ursprünglichen Platz entnommen worden, muss sie natürlich wieder zurückgebracht werden. Wenn ihr die gegnerische Flagge habt, musst ihr sie mit eurer eigenen 'verbinden' oder 'vereinen', geschieht dies, leuchten beide für zehn Sekunden. Das Team mit beiden Flaggen hat gewonnen'', erklärte Red. (Sie wurde so genannt wegen ihren roten Haaren.)

''Alle verstanden?'' Alle sagte ja. ''Gut, holt jetzt eure Ohrstöpsel.'' Als alle ihre Stöpsel hatten, erklärte sie weiter. ''Die Ohrstöpsel sind mit ihren Besitzer verbunden. Um genauer zu sein mit euren Oberteilen. Des halb der Clip am Ende des Kabels.'' Dann laberte sie noch etwas über Technikkram, was eh keiner verstanden hat. Irgendwas mit Sensoren und Transmitter und so n Zeug. Jeder klemmte den Clip einfach an sein Oberteil und lies sie reden.

''Na ja, soviel zum technischen. Sucht jetzt bitte euren Läufer aus und eine Farbe eurer Flagge aus.'' Wir drehten uns in einen Kreis. ''Wer will freiwillig?'' Keiner sagte etwas. Nico schaute in die Runde. ''Echt niemand? OK, Alexa, dann gehst du.'' Ich räusperte mich. ''Nein?''

''Doch.''

''Nein.''

''Doch.''

''Nein.''

''Doch. Basta. Ich hab entschieden.'' Er brüllte mich fast an. ''Ich bin nicht die schnellste uns außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung vom Gelände.'' Er schaute mich schon fast bettelnd an. ''Das weiß ich, aber du bist mit die weiseste hier. Such einen Platz wo du die Flagge auch im Blick hast. Also such zwei Plätze, einen für dich und die Flagge. Denk aber daran, was ich gesagt habe, nichts ist so wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint.'' Ich gab nach. ''Okay, schön ich mach es.''

Ich in Richtung Red, als Marie sich mir anschloss. ''Hey, hübsche.'' Ich lächelte sie an. ''Hey, Blondie.'' Sie legte ihren Arm um mich. ''Du weißt das ich schwarze Haare habe, warum nennst du mich immer Blondie?''

''Die Neue und Nummer 1 aus Team 1. Zufälligerweise Beste Freunde. Wie fühlt es sich an, gegeneinander zu kämpfen?'' Wir zuckten mit den Schultern. ''Wie immer'', sagte Marie trocken. ''Na dann. Team 1 hat die linke Seite und Team 2 die rechte. Welche Flagge soll euer Team bekommen?'' ''Rot'', rief Nico von hinten. ''So soll es sein.'' Die farblose Flagge leuchtete jetzt rot in Red ihrer Hand. ''Hier.'' Sie drehte sich zu Marie. ''Und die, deines Teams?'' ''Grau.''

''Nun reicht euch die Hände.'' Marie und ich reichten uns die Hände. ''Auf ein gutes und faires Flagge aufhängen.'' Ein kurzes Stechen war an meinem Handgelenk zu spüren. _Eine Uhr?_

''Auf euren Handgelenken ist nun ein Timer für eine Stunde, sobald ihr die Arena betretet zählt der Timer runter. Ist eure Zeit abgelaufen, aber seid noch nicht draußen, müsst ihr euren Ohrstöpsel abgeben.'' ''Auch wenn es ein paar Sekunden sind?'', fragte Marie. ''Selbst wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden sind.'' Sie schaute mich an und ihre Augen sagten so viel wie: _Die Regel ist neu._ ''Geht jetzt zum Eingang.''

Zu dem Zeitpunkt stand mir die Nervosität bis unters Kinn. ''Bevor ihr geht …'' Sie kam mit zwei kleinen Taschen. Eine für Marie und eine für mich. ''Es gibt Vampire und Werwölfe hier drinnen. Eine Pistole ist für die Vampire mit Holzkugeln bestückt. Ein Schuss ins Herz reicht. Die andere ist mit Kugel, die nur mit Silber überzogen sind und nicht aus puren Silber. Mehrere Schüsse in die Bauchgegend reichen.'' Marie und ich gaben warfen uns sorgenvolle Blicke zu. ''Viel Glück.''

-

Ich hörte ein Rauschen in meinem Ohr und dann Nico. ''[Was ist das für ein Beutel, denn Red dir gegeben hat?]'' Ich hatte ein klein wenig Angst, Nico die Wahrheit zu sagen. Also tat ich so als ob ich ihn nicht gehört hätte. ''[Alexa, was hat Red dir gegeben?]'' Ich zog mir den Stöpsel aus dem Ohr.

 

Einer der größten Fehler meines Lebens.

 

Nach vielen links und rechts gelaufe, stand ich vor vier höheren Gebäuden. Zwei sahen einiger Maßen in Ordnung aus, da fehlten nur Fenster. Eins war total zerstört, was wahrscheinlich ein paar mal die Abrissbirne kennengelernt hat und das vierte war, so ziemlich das am wenigsten zerstörte Gebäude. Ich rief mir die Worte von Nico ins Gedächtnis. _''Nichts ist so wie es scheint_...''

Ich hob ein Stein und warf es gegen das vierte, welches direkt einstürzte. Ich steckte den Stöpsel wieder in mein Ohr. ''Mir geht’s gut, keine Sorge.'' Ich nahm ein weiteren Stein und warf es gegen das, was am meisten zerstört aussah. Nichts.

Ich nahm die kleine Sprühdose, die Nico uns schon im Institut gegeben hatte, und markierte mir den Turm. Neben bei schaute ich auf den Timer. 00:37:14. _Noch 37 Minuten. Lieg ich gut in der Zeit?_

''[Red sagt sie hat dir und Marie Waffen gegen Werwölfe und Vampire gegeben.]'' Er machte eine Pause. ''Und?'' ''[Leute, nehmt mal bitte eure Stöpsel raus. Red, du auch.]'' Ich hörte jede Menge Rauschen. Nico musste wohl etwas von der Gruppe weggegangen sein, denn es dauerte bis er wieder sprach. In der Zwischenzeit warf ich Gebäude drei und vier ab. Drei wackelte ein wenig und vier brach zusammen wie das erste Gebäude.

''[Sobald du was gefunden hast, bewegst du deinen Hintern daraus und das schon gestern!]''

''Kein Grund mich anzuschreien.''

''[Doch ist es, weil-]''

''Weil was?''

''[Nichts, vergiss es. Beeil dich einfach.]'' Nico seine Stimme klang so sanft und beruhigend, dass ich fast vergessen hatte wo ich war, bis ich etwas hinter mir knacken hörte. Ich drehte mich schnell um. Ich faste in die Tasche und holte beide Waffen raus.

 

Ich wusste ja nicht was es war.

 

Ich steckte die Pistole mit den Holzkugeln wieder weg, weil mir ein viel das Vampire bei Sonnenlicht verbrennen beziehungsweise zu Staub zerfallen. Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und da stand ein Werwolf. Er fixierte seine leuchtenden grüne Augen mit meinen und ich spürte wie mir die Angst am Rücken hoch kroch. _''Mehrere Schüsse in die Bauchgegend reichen...''_ ''Wie wenn ich kein Bauch sehe'', äußerte ich laut. ''[Alexa?]'' Jetzt war es nicht Nico der sprach, sondern Sarah.

''[Was meinst du damit das du kein Bauch siehst?]''

''wer …''

''[Was 'wer'?]''

''… wolf.''

''[Wer … wolf?]''

''[Alexa, atme tief durch. Wenn er dich anstarrt, starr zurück. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen den Augenkontakt abbrechen. Hörst du?]'', mischte sich Red ein.

 

_'' / Zieh den Stöpsel aus deinem Ohr und leg die Waffe weg. / ''_

 

''Du …'' Ich stellte mich aufrecht hin und zielte die Waffe genau auf seine Kopf. ''Sag auf wiedersehen, Penner.'' Und ich drückte ab.

 

_Peng._

 

 

''[Alexa?]''

''Ja?''

''[Ist er … du weißt schon … ]''

''Tod? Nein, aber weg.''

Ich schaute auf den Timer. 00:24:03. ''Fuck...'' Ich lief auf das Gebäude zu, welches ein wenig gewackelt hat. Es hatte zum Glück keine Tür und ich lief direkt die Treppen hoch.

-

Als ich ganz oben ankam, atmete einmal tief durch und hing die Flagge auf. Eine mechanische Stimme zählte von 20 runter. Ich lief die Treppen so schnell runter, wie ich sie hoch lief. Ich schaute wieder auf den Timer. 00:19:57. ''Jetzt lauf …'' Ich lief so schnell, wie ich konnte durch das Labyrinth von Häusern und landete ein paar mal in Sackgassen.

Ich fand die breite Straße die den Weg zum Ausgang zeigte. Von dort wo ich stand, war es ein zwei Minuten Sprint und ich hatte nur anderthalb.

Ich musste um meine Leben laufen, da ich hinter mir ein lautes Knurren hörte. Ich lief und lief und hörte nicht nur das Knurren, nein, ich hörte wie sich Metallräder anfingen sich zu drehen und schaute nach oben.

Das Metalltor was bei unserer Ankunft geschlossen war, war dabei sich wieder zu schließen. Ich hatte nur noch 15 Meter vor mir und hatte das Gefühl einen Windzug an meinem Rücken spüren. Als ich kurz über meine Schulter blickte, hatte mich fast die Pfote vom Werwolf erwischt.

''Alexa, ducken!'', rief Marie und schoss einen Pfeil. Ich lies mich zu Boden fallen und rutschte gerade eben so noch unter dem Metalltor durch und blieb liegen. Ich bekam ziemlich schlecht Luft, da ich so ein Sprint noch nie gemacht hatte. ''Ich … mache … nie … nie … wieder … den Läufer.'' Ich stand auf und klopfte den Sand von meiner Hose. ''Hier.'' Ich drückte Red die Tasche in die Magengegend, so feste das sie sich ein wenig nach vorne beugen musste. ''Wenn du das nächste Mal willst, das ein Werwolf getötet werden soll, dann tu es gefälligst selber.'' Anscheinend kam es so emotionslos und wütend rüber, das sie schlucken musste.

''Engel sei dank, das es dir gut geht.'' Marie nahm mich in den Arm. ''Als ich hörte das du einem Werwolf gegenüber stehst, wollte ich direkt rein rennen.'' Sie drückte mich noch fester. ''Aber das schlimmste war, als die Gebäude eingestürzt sind. Mach so was nie, nie wieder.'' Ich tippte ihr auf die Arme. ''Ja, oke … lass mich jetzt bitte los. Ich bekomme keine Luft.'' Und sie lies mich widerwillig los. Ich schaute rüber zu Nico. Er stand da wie ein beleidigter Siebenjähriger mit verschränkten Armen.

 _Fuck … Ich hab Nico total vergessen._ ''Nico, hör zu …'' Er schlug mir mit einem leeren Köcher auf den Kopf. ''Wofür war das denn jetzt?!'' Er schlug nochmal. ''Und wofür war der?'' Er schlug nochmal. ''OK, ich hab es verstanden, jetzt -'' Und Nochmal. ''OK, Leute wir kümmern uns jetzt um den Werwolf. Matthew, Linda, das ist was privates. Lass die beiden'', mischte sich Marie ein.

''Ich versteh ja das du angepisst bist, aber -'' Er hob die Hand. ''Ich bin nicht angepisst, nein, ich bin enttäuscht.''

 

Hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen, das man Nico niemals, niemals, nie enttäuscht werden lassen sollte? Nein? Na ja, jetzt wisst ihr es.

 

''Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit gerufen wie ein Irrer und du antwortest nicht! Als das Gebäude eingestürzt ist, hatte ich gedacht, du wärst unter den Trümmern eingeklemmt! Und das schlimme ist, du hast nicht vorgewarnt. Das – Du hast einfach – argh, du bringst mich irgendwann noch um! Du hast schon mal gegen einen Werwolf gekämpft und wärst fast drauf gegangen. Man, Alexa, versteh es, es gibt Leute die sich Sorgen um dich machen.'' (Kennt ihr das wenn ihr jemanden anschreit und eure Stimme immer weiter versagt? So hörte sich Nico an.)

''Sorry …'' Ich Blick fiel auf den Boden. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen.

''Sorry? Alles was du sagst ist Sorry?!'' Er nahm mein Kopf in die Hand und zwang mich damit in seine Augen zu schauen. Nicht nur ich konnte mich in seinen Tränen widerspiegeln, nein, Trauer und Schmerz spiegelten sich dort auch wieder.

''Seid dem Tag an dem ich dich kennengelernt habe, ja, warst du immer an der Seite meiner Schwester. Du bist nicht nur irgendeine beste Freundin für mich oder Marie gewesen, nein, du warst, bist und wirst immer Familie bleiben. Hörst du?'' Auch in meinen Augen bildeten sich auch Tränen. ''Ich … Ich … '' Ich schaute zu Seite. ''Nein, guck mich gefälligst an, wenn du mit mir sprichst.''

Mein Hals war trocken und brannte. Egal was ich hätte sagen wollen, ich hätte kein Wort sagen können. Ich lies meine Augen für mich sprechen. Ich merkte wie meine Tränen, mir die Wange hinunterkullerten. Ich schaute abwechselten in seinen Augen hin und her, bis er mich in den Arm nahm. ''Verdammt, Alexa, immer bringst du einem zum heulen. Ist das deine Spezialität? Andere zum heulen bringen?'' Ich lachte. Na ja, es war eine Mischung aus Lachen und Weinen.

''Und du …'' Ich stach ihm in die Seite. '' … hör auf mit Köchern zu schlagen. Das tat echt weh.'' Es gab einen Kuss auf den Kopf und stützte seinem auf meinem ab. ''Tu dein Kopf runter, dafür das er nur mit Stroh gefühlt ist, ist der ziemlich schwer.'' Jetzt lachte auch Nico.

''Jetzt wisch dir die Tränen weg, du Dramaqueen, wir haben ein Spiel zugewinnen.'' Er lies mich los. Ich schlug ihm gegen den Arm. ''Du hast doch angefangen, Dramaqueen.'' Er schlug zurück. ''Du bist eine. Man muss dich immer trösten.'' ''Ich war schneller als der Werwolf und der wollte mich fast zerfleischen, also lass mich so viel Tränen vergießen wie ich will, ja?'' Er fing an zu laufen. ''Erst wenn du mich einholst.'' ''Und wie ich das tue.''

 

Ohne euch jetzt anzulügen, ich war wirklich schneller.

 

''Da ja jetzt alle wieder da sind.'' Red sah Nico und mich an. ''Der Werwolf ist weg. Auf keiner Kamera zu sehen und was die Vampire angeht, es gab keine.'' Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. ''Wir können pünktlich um zehn anfangen. In fünf Minuten haben alle ihre Ausrüstung an. Dann habt ihr nochmal zehn Minuten um die letzten Taktiken durch zu gehen oder so.'' Sie klatschte in die Hand. ''Ab jetzt.''

Wir gingen zur unserer Kiste, wo die Ausrüstung drinnen war. Wir hatten insgesamt elf Waffen. Na ja, wenn man die Oberschenkeltasche mit den Dolchen nicht mitzählt. Sechs Schwerter und fünf Bögen mit Köcher.

''Elf Waffen? Hast du dich wieder doppelt bewaffnet, Nico?'' Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Weißt du Marie, ich dieses mal nicht.'' Er steckte das Schwert in die Scheide, die er auf dem Rücken trug. Er schaute mich an. ''Warte, Alexa, der Köcher schneidet sich mit der Scheide vom Schwert.'' Ich hob die Hand. ''Nein, ich trag die Klinge an der Hüfte. Kann ich schneller herauszuziehen. Wir haben die Zeit gestoppt.''

''Warte, du willst Alexa, doppelt besetzten?!'' Marie hörte sich mehr überrascht als besorgt an.

''Warum nicht?''

''Jetzt nichts gegen dich, Powerlocke. Sie kann nicht kämpfen.''

''Ich hab Crashkurse bekommen, Blondie. Überraschenderweise beherrsche ich beides exzellent.''

''Von wem Tom und Nico? Die Waschlappen können nichts.'' ''Hey!'', hörte ich beide protestieren. ''Nein, Blondie. Von zwei ausgezeichneten Personen.'' Sie stand verblüfft dar. ''Wenn so gut bist, wie du sagst, dann hoffe ich, wir treffen uns in der Mitte und liefern uns einen interessanten Kampf.'' Sie streckte mir die Hand aus. ''Nein, danke. Ich hasse es im Mittelpunkt zustehen. Ich arbeite lieber im Schatten.'' Mit diesen Worten lies ich sie stehen und wir trafen uns mit unserer Gruppe.

''Du hast nur mir die Sprühdose gegeben im Institut, oder?'' ''Jap, dachte könnte dir vielleicht nützlich sein.'' Wir sahen zu wie sich die anderen aufstellten. ''Und du hast der Gruppe gesagt, wenn wir einen Läufer brauchen, soll sich keiner melden, weil du mich schicken willst, oder?'' Er stützte sich auf meiner Schulter ab. ''Jap, ganz – warte, woher weißt du das?'' Ich ging nach vorne ein Schritt. ''Du hast es selber gesagt.'' Er sah mich verwirrt an. '' Du hast gesagt, sie wäre eine mit der weiseren in unserer Gruppe, Mann.'' Tom klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. ''Komm. Teambesprechung.''

-

''Ihr wisst alle, was ihr zu tun habt.'' ''Jawohl, Sir.'' Er nickte und wir gingen Richtung Tor. Ich schaute einmal rüber zu Marie rüber. ''Auf ein gutes und faires Spiel.'' ''Auf ein gutes und faires Spiel. Ach so eine Sache noch, Powerlocke. Mach dir lieber ein Zopf. Es konnte sonst haarig werden.'' Red hob die Hand. ''Ihr habt 15 Minuten um eure Stellung einzunehmen, natürlich auf eurer eigenen Seite. Dann lass ich das Licht Flickern und ihr dürft euch nach Herzenslust verprügeln.'' ''Auf die Plätze, Engel, fliegt!'' Bis auf Tom, Yannik und Ich liefen alle rein. Wir warteten ein paar Minuten. ''Jetzt!'', rief Yannik.

Wir liefen zu dritt bis sich Yannik von uns trennte. Im übrigen ist Yannik der Vize-Kapitän und ein Schwertkämpfer. Kapitän und der Vize müssen immer die gleiche Kampfkunst ausführen. Keine Ahnung warum, ist mir so gesagt worden.

Wir standen jetzt an einer Gabelung. ''Du hast gesagt, dass du dir das Gebäude markiert hast, oder?'' Ich nickte und malte mit den Fingern in der Luft, ein Kreuz und um kreiste ihn. ''Ja, ich hab ein Stern aufgesprüht.'' Er nickte. ''Warte, bis die ersten der anderen gefallen sind und wir sehen uns in der Mitte.'' Ich winkte ab und lief zu meinem Gebäude. Als ich dort ankam, nahm ich die Tür, die neben dem Gebäude lag, und stellte sie genau vor das Symbol. Ich schaute mich um, war mir sicher das keiner da war und rannte die Treppen hoch. Im sechsten Stock angekommen, verschaffte ich mir einen Überblick.

''Scheint von oben alles im grünen zu sein.''

''[Gut, jetzt geh in Deckung, weil ich kann dich sehen.]''(Lisa)

''Ist ja gut.''

''[Alle Küken in ihren Nestern?]''(Tim)

''[Hör auf und halt die Klappe.]''(Jan)

''Alles bereit bei den Großen Drei?''

''[Die Großen Drei nicken.]''(Sarah)

''[K3?]''(Tom)

''K3 hört?''

''[Ich hoffe du hast den Bogen immer gespannt.]''(Tom)

''Aber sicher doch, B1'', log ich. Ich tippte mir auf die Schulter, kurze Zeit später hielt ich meinen Bogen und auf meinem Rücken spürte ich den Köcher.

''Lockvogel, ich sehe dich nicht.''

''[Keine Angst, Engel sieht mich, das reicht.]''(Nico)

''[Keine Sorge, K3, ich bring dir deinen Bruder heile nach Hause.]''(Jan)

''Danke.''

''[Sollte das Licht nicht mal langsam flackern?]''(Sarah)

''[ _Oh Sorry, es war spannend euch zuzuhören. Flackern kommt._ ]''(Red)

Und es flackerte. Na ja, man kann es nicht flackern nennen. Es war eher 'Licht aus, Flagge finden, Licht an'.

''Flagge gesehen.''

''[Echt?]''(Tim)

''Drei Köpfe bewegen sich Richtung K2.''

''[Sehe sie auch.]''(Sarah)

''B1 und 2 ich hab euch.''

''[Die Großen Drei setzten sich in Bewegung.]''(Jan)

''[Halt. Niemand bewegt sich.]''(Nico)

Funkenstille.

''Der erste Pfeil von A auf K1. K1 bist du getroffen?''

''[Nein.]''(Flüsterte Tim)

''[Gut.]''(Flüsterte Tom zurück)

''[K3, links, ungefähr 4. Etage.]''(Lisa)

''Ein BS?'' Ich sah etwas funkeln.

''[Ja, Matthew.]''(Sarah)

Ich ging ein Schritt nach hinten, spannte den Bogen und fokussierte. ''Im Visier.''

''[Warte.]''(Yannik)

Ich sah das Funkeln wieder.

''[Jetzt.]''(Yannik)

Ich spannte noch etwas fester und schoss. ''Ziel getroffen.''

''[Was meinst du getroffen, du hast daneben geschossen.]''(Yannik)

''[Nein, hat sie nicht. K3, drück den Knopf.]''(Nico)

Ich drückte auf den Knopf, der an meinem Bogen war, und der Pfeil explodierte. ''Fuck …'' Man hörte ihn das durch die ganze Arena schreien. ''Emily, hat sich in Bewegung gesetzt.''

''[Woher weißt du das?]''(Sarah)

''Weil ich es sehe, K2.''

''[Warum ich nicht?]''(Sarah)

''Keine Ahnung, Rune aktiv?''

''[Fuck, die haben wir ja auch.]''(fluchte Sarah leise)

''[K3, ich dachte du hast keine?]''(Tim)

''Hab ich auch nicht.''

''[Emily, verloren. K3, siehst du?]''(Tom)

''Ja. Lockvogel, Erlaubnis?''

''[Erlaubnis erteilt.]''(Nico)

Ich spannte wieder den Bogen und Schoss. Ich traf Emily am Oberschenkel. Ich fühlte mich beobachtet, also zog ich mich zurück. ''Sicht versperrt. Gefahr zum Auffliegen.''

''[Verstanden. Engel geht etwas raus.]''(Jan)

''[Pass auf. Ich brauch dich noch.]''(Nico)

''[K3, versuch eine Etage tiefer.]''(Annabeth)

''Nein, Treppen im Schussfeld.''

''[Dann spring.]''(Annabeth)

''Bitte wiederhole.''

''[Ich sagte spring. Du kannst schneller rennen ohne Rune, besser sehen ohne Rune und ich hab gehört du kannst besser hören. Könntest du jetzt auch noch besser riechen, würde ich sagen du bist ein Werwolf. Spring und wir werden sehen.]''(Annabeth)

''OK.''

Ich ging soweit nach hinten, wie ich konnte. Ich atmete tief durch und sprang. ''Marie , HG, mit anderen BS.'' Ich krachte ihn ein labiles Haus. ''[Alexa, alles in Ordnung?]''(Nico)

Ich nickte. _Dummkopf, der kann dich nicht sehen …_ ''[Sie nickt.]''(Jan) Er stand genau unter der Flagge, dennoch weit genug weg um nicht ausgenockt zu werden.

Ich bildete mit dem Mund _Danke_. ''[Keine Ursache, kleiner Engel.]''(Jan)

''[Du hast vom Engel einen Spitznamen bekommen, Respekt.]''(Lisa, überrascht)

''Danke.''

''[ _K3, alles in Ordnung?_ ]''(Red)

''Gut, denke ich.''

''[ _Gut._ ]''(Red)

''[K3, aufstehen. Ein BS. ]''(Jan)

''Mann. Von wo?'' Ich legte meine Hand an die Dolche.

''[Mein West.]''(Jan)

Ich musste erst mal dieses Nie Ohne Seife Waschen machen. (Norden, Osten, Süden, Westen)

''Sag doch die kommen von rechts.''

''[Nah, macht mehr Spaß so, jetzt beweg dich.]''(Jan)

''Ich mach schon.''

''Tut mir leid, ich war schneller'', sagte eine mir bekannte Stimme von der Seite. Linda (hat mit Sarah den Crashkurs gemacht) zog sich an der Kante des Hauses hoch. Ich zog so schnell den Dolch, den hat Linda am Hals abbekommen und fiel. ''Fuck … Heiler.'' Ich schaute über die Kante. ''Hey, alles OK?'' Sie winkte ab. ''Alles gut. Hätte nur nicht erwartet so früh auszuscheiden.''

''[Smalltalk später, K3. Du bekommst Besuch.]''(Tom)

''Ich verwette alles, was ich besitze, dass keiner von euch seinen Platz schon verlassen hat.''

''[Du weißt, was du tun muss, LK2.]''(Nico)

''Ich hasse dich. BS, SK und LK, echt eine beschissene Kombi.'' Langsam aber sicher kletterte ich aus den Ruinen des Hauses.

''[Das müssen alle einmal machen.]''(Anna)

''Wie viele davon sind nicht in den ersten 20 Minuten aufgeflogen, geschweige den mussten vier Etagen irgendwo runter springen?'' Als ich den Staub abklopfen wollte, sah ich, dass die Jacke an der Schulter gerissen und mein linkes Hosenbein vom Knöchel bis zum Knie zerrissen war.

 

''[Na ja, nicht viele -]''(Nico)

 

Als ich auf blickte sah ich die Truppe von Schwertkämpfern der Anderen.

''Ach leck mich doch am Arsch.'' Ich nahm den Halter meines Bogens ab und steckte ihn kurz in die Hosentasche.

''[Alles in Ordnung bei dir, K3?]''(Nico)

''Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Sarah -'' An meinem Kopf zischte ein Pfeil vorbei. ''Das darf doch -'' Der zweite Pfeil steckte zwei Zentimeter vor meinen Füßen im Boden. Ich sah links von mir die Wand der Arena und rechts war das Gebäude wo Anna sich befand. Sarah hatte schon zwei ausgeschaltet und die dritte starrte mir in die Augen.

''Keiner macht irgendwas. Die gehört mir.''

 

''[Hast du Natalie schon mal kämpfen gesehen?]''(Sarah)

''Schlimmer als Jace kann sie ja wohl nicht sein, oder?''

''[Du hast mit Jace trainiert?!]''(Nico)

 

Wir beide banden uns unsere Haare zu.

Als wir beide unsere Schwerter zogen, lief sie los. Aber ich hatte so was erwartet, sie sah aus wie jemand der zuerst angreift. Als sie nah genug war, ging ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück und lief los. Ich streifte sie am Arm mit meiner Klinge. Eigentlich versuchte ich sie ihr aus der Hand zu schlagen. Ich drehte mich um und sie lief wieder auf mich zu. Dieses Mal blieb ich stehen und wartete. Sie hob ihr Schwert und ich lies meins von unten gegeneinander knallen. Unsere Schwerter knallten mit zu viel Kraft aufeinander und flogen beide weg. Was mich aber am meisten nervte, sie lachte. _Die genießt das..._

Ich hob meine Fäuste. Wenn nicht so, dann so.

Sie zögerte keine Minute. Sie lief und schlug direkt zu. Ich konnte gerade so den Schlägen ausweichen. Ich versuchte ihr die Beine wegzuziehen, aber meint ihr die bekommt man klein? Sie konnte mich am Kragen erwischen, dabei kratzte sie mich und meine Haut unterm T-Shirt brannte.

_Wie besiege ich jemanden der mir mit Erfahrung überlegen ist?_

Sie versuchte mich nach unten zu drücken, aber ich ließ es nicht zu. Ich musste mir was einfallen lassen und zwar schnell.

Und das tat ich.

Um mich versuchen nach unten zu drücken, musste sie sich ein bisschen nach vorne lehnen. Ich stützte mich auf mein rechtes Bein, stellte mich mit meinem linken auf ihr Oberschenkel. Ich stützte mich auf ihrem Oberschenkel ab und zog mein rechtes Knie nach oben. Kurz bevor ich ihr Kinn traf, ließ sie mich los und ich lief. Ich lief so weit mich meine müden Beine tragen konnten.

Ich lief an Annas Gebäude vorbei und bog rechts ab. Dort lief ich am HG vorbei und ich stand an einer Weggabelung. _Links, geradeaus oder rechts?_ Noch bevor ich diese Frage beantworten konnte hörte ich jemanden auf mich zu kommen. ''Denkst du wirklich, dass du mir so leicht entweichst?''

Ich holte den Halter aus meiner Hosentasche, befestigte ihn an meiner Schulter und hielt nach kurzer Zeit, Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand. Ich spannte den Bogen an und sagte: ''Keine Angst, tut nicht weh.'' Ehe sie auch nur einen Muskel bewegen konnte, schoss ich meinen Pfeil und traf sie mitten im Bauch. Ich holte sicherheitshalber einen weiteren Pfeil aus dem Köcher und spannte wieder an. ''Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, die ausweichen zu können und dann zu rennen. Ich bin der Meister im Weglaufen.'' Ich holte einmal tief Luft. ''Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, LK?''

''[Nur zu.]''(Nico)

Und ich schoss den zweiten Pfeil ab. ''Okay, ich bin Tod'', sagte sie. Ich ging zu ihr hin und half ihr auf. ''Nicht schlecht, Frischling.'' Ich holte die Sprühdose raus und sprühte ihr ein großes 'X' aufs T-Shirt.

 

 

 

 

Wörter 4723

 


	10. Erobere die Flagge (2)

''[Jetzt beweg dein Hinter da weg.]''(Nico)

''Wenn meinst du?''

''[Dich, wenn sonst.]''(Nico)

''Sorry, du Model.'' Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Turm. ''Warum versteckt sich eigentlich keiner im Wald?''

Keiner antwortete.

''[Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?!]''(Yannik)

''[Ich hielt es nicht für nötig. Normalerweise ignoriert sie alles, was ihr nicht erzählt wurde.]''(Nico)

''Oh Entschuldigung, das ich gefragt habe. Kommt nie wieder vor.'' Wütend stampfte ich die Treppen hoch. ''Ich nehme für ein paar Minuten mein Stöpsel raus.''

Ich wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, ich nahm ihn einfach raus. Mir tat alles weh, durch den Sprung. Ich schaute mir genauer die Umgebung an und sah das sich die Großen Drei aus ihrem Versteck wagten und in Richtung andere Seite gingen. Etwas blendete mich von unten. Ich steckte den Stöpsel wieder rein und fragte: ''Wer von euch Pisser war das?''

''[Ein bisschen aggressiv heute, was?]''(Tom)

''Wer war das?'', fragte ich ein bisschen mehr aggressiv.

''[Ich. Ich wollte das du den Stöpsel wieder benutzt. Plan 23 fängt an.]''(Nico)

''Was zum Teufel ist Plan 23?''

''[Das hast du ihr auch nicht – Nico, was hast du ihr überhaupt erzählt?]''(Jan)

''Nicht gerade sehr viel, so wie es aussieht.'' OK, ich war vielleicht etwas angepisst. Vielleicht etwas sehr angepisst. Nicht nur weil meine Lieblingshose kaputt gegangen ist, sondern weil mir nur die Hälfte erzählt worden ist.

''[Sie wird es sehen, LK. K3, nur D1 decken.]''(Annabeth)

''O-Okay.''

''[Weißt du warum wir die Großen Drei genannt werden?]''(Yannik)

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

''[Ich nehme mal an du hast den Kopf geschüttelt. Wir – Linke Flanke! - werden die Drei Großen genannt, weil wir immer für Ablenkung sorgen und – Oben!]''(Lisa)

Ich schaute oberhalb von Lisa und da stand Emily. ''Hab ich die nicht vorhin schon getroffen?'', fragte ich und schoss. Ich drückte wieder auf den Knopf und Emily war von oben bis unten voll mit grüner Farbe.

''[Wir sorgen für Ablenkung und Nico lockt die Wachen weg, mit dir zusammen. So das einer der Bodengänger – Rückzug! So das einer von den Bodengängern zur Flagge kommt.]''(Annabeth)

''Ach so. Ich dachte schon irgendwas bewegendes kommt jetzt.''

''[Nicht bewegend genug?]''(Nico)

''Ironie, Nico. Ironie.'' Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

''[Los geht’s. Alexa, ausrücken.]''(Nico)

''Was zum?! Ich bin gerade erst oben angekommen.''

''[Tja.]''(Nico)

''Wenn ich dich zwischen die Finger kriege, dann gebe ich dir 'Tja' und du wünscht dir, du hättest jemanden anderes als mich im Team.''

''[Ärger im Paradies?]''(Jan)

'' [ N e i n ] '', sagten Nico und ich gleichzeitig.

''[Wenn ihr das sagst.]''(Jan) Man hörte es nicht oft, aber Jan hat einen gewissen Unterton, wenn er Dinge nicht glaubt.

''Wohin?''

''[Was wohin?]''(Alle)

''Am besten sollte ich mir selber einen Pfeil verpassen'', murmelte ich.

''[Was?]''

''Nichts.''

Ich atmete tief durch. ''Wo soll ich hin, Nico?'', fragte ich in meiner freundlichsten Stimme.

''[Ä-Ähm, weißt du wo das eine Haus direkt am Eingang ist?]''

''Ja.''

''[Komm dahin.]''(Nico)

''[Gehen wir endlich in die Offensive?]''(Tim)

''[Sind wir schon. Küken und Bodengänger in Bewegung setzten.]''(Nico)

''[Ah fuck, wir brauchen erst Rückendeckung Alexa!]''(schrie Lisa)

''Bin dabei!''

Wieder einmal griff ich zu Pfeil und Bogen. ''Dieses Mädchen bekomme ich echt nicht klein, was?'' Ich schoss, wiedereinmal, auf Emily. Hinter ihr tauchte ein Bogenschütze auf und hätte mir wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht geschossen, wäre von rechts nicht ein Pfeil von Sarah gekommen.

''Danke, K2'', sagte ich während ich mich vom Schock erholt hätte. Der Pfeil vom Gegner steckte neben mir mit Sarahs Pfeil in der Wand. _Warte mal, die kenne ich doch..._

''[Alexa, spring!]''(Jan)

''Nicht schon wieder'', fluchte ich und sprang. Normalerweise wäre ich auf dem Dach gelandet, dessen Hauses, wo Anna sich verschanzte. Die Explosion hinter mir meinte, einfach nachdem Motto: 'Komm, schleudern wir Alexa einfach 15 Meter weiter.' Ich landete auf dem breiten Weg, wo ich vorhin wie eine bekloppte um mein Leben gerannt bin.

''[Alexa, alles okay?! Ich komme und helfe dir.]''

''Bleib mit deinem Arsch, wo du bist.'' Meine Stimme zitterte vor Schmerz. Ich versuchte mich vom Schmerz zu erholen und schloss die Augen. Ich glaubte zu spüren wie mich jemand – oder etwas an meiner Jacke packte und mich vom Ausgang wegzog. Der war total verschwommen, durch meine unklare Sicht.

''[Ni ... blei … bist … mmer … drum.]''

Das letzte was ich hörte, bevor alles schwarz wurde, war Nico, wie er meinen Namen flüsterte.

-

Ich wachte auf und lag auf dem Boden. Ich hörte das plätschern eines Baches, das rascheln von Blättern, den Gesang der Vögel und etwas was nicht hier her passte – knurren. Als ich langsam meine Augen öffnete und mich hinsetzte, sah ich über mir leuchten grüne Blätter hängen.

Ich schaute nach rechts und sah den Bach. Links sah ich jemanden mit Wölfen reden. Er war wahrscheinlich groß, er kniete aber gerade. Er hatte braunes lockiges Haar, ein blaues T-Shirt und eine graue Jeans an. Sie merkten wohl das ich in ihre Richtung starrte, den einer der Wölfe, nickte mit dem Kopf in meine Richtung. ''Ah, du bist wach.'' Er stellte sich hin. _Jap, der ist groß..._

Ein kalter Schauer ran mir über den Rücken. Nicht weil er böse oder so klang, nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Mir kam seine Stimme vertraut vor.

''Wo … '' Er kam langsam auf mich zu und die Wölfe verschwanden in den Wald. ''Wo du bist?'', fragte er mich. Ich nickte. ''Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit.'' Ich räusperte mich. ''Ich … ich war in Sicherheit.'' Er schaute mich fragend an. ''Das nennst du in Sicherheit sein? Alexandra, du bist über 20 Meter durch die Luft geflogen, weil auf dich ein explodierender Pfeil geschossen worden ist. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir beim ersten Sprung nicht doch den Kopf zu stark angestoßen hast?''

''Irgendwas stimmt nicht...'' Er nickte. ''Ja, genau. Ich muss dir was wichtiges erzählen. Es ist sehr wichtig.'' Er setzte sich vor mich in einen Schneidersitz. ''Wer bist du?''

''Das müsstest du doch wissen.''

''Nein, sonst würde ich nicht fragen.''

''Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht an mich?''

''Nein.''

''Dieses verlogenes Stück Scheiße, die – ah, Sorry, ich sollte wohl so nicht über sie reden, in deiner Gegenwart.''

''Wen?''

''Deine Mutter.''

''Moment.''

''Ich hab deine Mutter damals kennengelernt, da waren wir 12 oder 13. Sie war eine mit der nettesten Men -''

''Ich sagte Moment.'' Ich versuchte ihn wütend anzustarren. Ich muss wohl eher verkrampft ausgesehen haben, da er näher kam und seine Hand auf meine Stirn gelegt, die überraschenderweise angenehm war. ''Ich möchte wieder zurück.''

''So mag es sein.'' Mit enttäuschter Miene, wedelte er seine Hände durch die Luft und alles wurde schwarz.

-

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich auf steinigem Boden.

''[Wie lang war sie weg?]''(Jan)

''[20 Minuten.]''(Nico)

Ich versuchte aufzustehen und auf mich wurde direkt ein Pfeil geschossen, welcher glücklicherweise wiedereinmal abgelenkt worden ist.

''[Wäre ich nicht, würden wir jetzt noch einer weniger sein.]''(Tom)

''Sorry.''

''[Komm, Plan 5 ist in Kraft getreten.]''(Nico)

''Wie viele?''

''[Sechs sind raus.]''(Jan)

''Wegen mir oder? Die Große Drei haben abgelenkt und Sarah, Tim und Anna sind dann drauflosgegangen, um sich wegen dem explodierten Pfeil zu rächen, oder?''

''[Na ja -]''(Nico)

''[Nein, Nico. Alexa hat Recht und das weißt du ganz genau.]''(Jan)

''[Du hast es doch selbst gesagt oder nicht?]''(Tom)

''Ich komme jetzt rein.'' Das erste was ich sah als ich das Haus betrat, in dem sich die drei verschanzt hatten, war das der Boden mit Waffen übersät war. ''Warum zur Hölle sind hier so viele Waffen?'' Die Jungs drehten sich um. ''Ah, Alexa, pass auf wo du hintrittst, da liegen überall Waffen.'' Ich blieb stehen. ''Was du nicht sagst, ich wäre fast drüber gefallen.''

''Ja, ja, keine Zeit für Ironie. Komm her.'' Jan winkte mich zu sich rüber. ''Wir müssen wissen, wo genau die andere Flagge ist'', sagte er, während er auf die Karte, die eher wie eine grobe Skizze aussah, zeigte. ''Ungefähr musst du dich doch noch erinnern, wo sie war, meine ich.'' Ich nickte und zeigte neben den Kampfplatz, der genau in der Mitte der Arena lag.

''Okay, wenn die Flagge wirklich da ist, wo du sagst, dann haben mehr als genug Möglichkeiten an die Flagge zu kommen.'' Nico und Jan nickten synchron und sahen zufrieden aus. ''Ich nehme den, der über den Platz geht.'' Er drehte sich von der Skizze zum Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. _Warum ist der mir nicht früher aufgefallen?_

''Alexa, ich möchte das du versuchst einen sehr kurzen Weg zu nehmen …'' Er kreiste mit seinem Finger über den Tisch, bis mir auffiel, dass dort ebenfalls eine Karte lag. ''… und zwar den hier.'' Er zeigte auf ein Gebäude. ''Ich will das du versuchst, entweder um das Gebäude zu laufen oder durch.'' Ich schaute ihn fragend an. ''Durch?'' Er nickte enthusiastisch.

''Okay, aber …'' Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nein, kein aber. Ich weiß du schaffst das. Du hast dir bis jetzt immer was einfallen lassen. Ich sag nur 'Straßenlampe'.'' Ich musste lachen. ''Ich meine es war eine 'Straßenlaterne', aber okay, machen wir's.'' Jan bückte sich und hob etwas vom Boden auf. ''Du hast was fallen lassen.'' Er druckte mir blaue Handgranaten in die Hand.

''Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Handgranaten mit gehabt zuhaben.'' Er nahm eine andere von seinem Gürtel. ''Ganz einfach, du drückst hier auf den Knopf, wartest drei Sekunden und wirfst sie dann dem Gegner vor die Füße. Hier ist schnell-trocknende Farbe drinnen. Kommt sie an Sauerstoff, 'boom' und die Farbe ist trocken.''

''Wie viel Zeit haben wir eigentlich oder ohne Zeitlimit?'' Jan nahm mir die Granaten wieder ab und befestigte sie bei mir an der Hose. Die Hose ist total dahin, nebenbei gesagt. ''Stell dich mal bitte breitbeinig hin.''

''Bis die Flaggen vereinigt sind. Was auch mal passiert ist, wir haben solange gespielt, bis wir vor Erschöpfung einfach umgefallen sind'', erklärte Nico. Er sah zu uns rüber und sah nicht gerade begeistert aus. Ich lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. Jetzt sah er einiges entspannter aus. Nico tat so als würde er die Karte studieren, wobei ich seine Blicke schon fast 'Ich will das nicht' schrien.

Jan hat vier Bänder an meinem linkem Oberschenkel befestigt. An jedem Band hingen drei Granaten, also insgesamt 12. Meine Oberschenkeltasche, am rechten Oberschenkel, befüllte er mit Dolchen und kleinen Wurfmessern. Auf meine Schulter packte er mir wieder einen Clip, für Pfeil und Bogen. Als letztes gab er mir ein Schwert, welches ich mir in die Scheide hing, die, die ganze Zeit leer an meiner Seite hing. ''Warum werde ich eigentlich wieder voll ausgerüstet?''

Nico drehte sich wieder in meine Richtung. ''Soweit ich weiß sind noch Marie, Emily und Thomas im Spiel. Die drei sind mit mir und unseren Großen Drei, die schlausten, die schnellsten, die stärksten und mit Abstand die hinterhältigsten Strategen im Institut. Glaub mir wenn ich sag, dass du das, alles brauchst.''

''Und wenn es nicht reicht?''

''Das wird es. Du hast das Glück, du besitzt Strategie schon fast als Instinkt. Dir fallen Dinge ein, von denen wir nur träumen können.''

''Und wenn du wirklich, überhaupt keine Waffen mehr hast, Vergiss nie, dass du immer zwei Waffen bei dir hast'', sagte Jan. ''Und welche?'', fragte ich.

''Dein Körper und dein Verstand.''

 

 

 

 

 

> ''Scientia potentia est.'' (Wissen ist Macht)

 

 

Wörter 1854

 


	11. Erobere die Flagge (3)

Ich lief um mein Leben. Ich bog links ab und stand vor einer Sackgasse. Schon wieder. ''Du kannst nicht ewig vor mir weg laufen!'', hörte ich Marie rufen. Shit, zu nah um nochmal umzudrehen...

Ich musste mir schnell etwas überlegen, da kam mir die Idee. Ich kletterte eine Wand der Gebäude hoch, Stück für Stück, Fenster für Fenster. Als ich ungefähr am sechsten Fenster ankam, hörte ich Marie. ''Hab dich.'' Ich hörte sie langsam näher kommen, sah sie aber nicht da ich mit dem Rücken zu ihr gedreht war.

''Du bist die erste die meine Bogenschützenkünste kosten darf.'' Mit zusammengebissen Zähnen sagte ich: ''Da fühl ich mich ja geehrt.'' Ich hörte wie sie den Bogen anspannte. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mir etwas zu überlegen, aber wenn deine Beste Freundin mit einem Pfeil auf dich zielt und versucht dich zu Fall zu bekommen, wenn du fast zehn Meter hoch an einer Wand hängst, tut sich nicht gerade viel in deinem Kopf. _Eigentlich nicht das schlimmste, nachdem was mir heute passiert ist …_

''Weißt du …'', fing ich an. '' … heute wäre ich fast von nem Werwolf zerfetzt worden, bin in ein Haus gekracht, hab mir fast mein Genick brechen lassen, bin fast 20 Meter durch die Arena geschleudert worden und du willst mir allen ernstes Angst mit Pfeil und Bogen machen?'' Mittlerweile hing ich unterhalb eines Fensters. Ich versuchte Marie anzugucken, aber sie stand wie gesagt hinter meinem Rücken. Als ich wiederholten male mit meinen Beinen gegen die Wand kam, fielen mir die Farbgranaten ein.

''Marie, es gibt etwas was ich die schon immer mal sagen wollte …'' Ich ließ mit meiner linken Hand los und griff nach einer Granate. Da ich jetzt nur noch mit einem Arm am Fenster hing, drehte ich mich und konnte Marie sehen. Sie stand mir halb angespannten Bogen dort und sah mich verdutzt an. ''… grün war noch nie deine Farbe.'' Mit den Worten, zog ich mit meinem Mund den Stift der Granate raus und warf sie auf Marie. Jetzt, da ich für Ablenkung gesorgt hatte, kletterte ich schnell durchs Fenster. Ein lautes _Peng_ , brachte mich dazu aus dem Fenster zu gucken.

Marie stand dort mit grüner Farbe, von oben bis unten, überzogen. ''Verflucht seist du, Jan!'', brüllte sie. ''Hey Marie, du hast da ein bisschen Farbe im Gesicht.'' Ich stampfte wütend auf dem Boden. ''Sei leise, Flint, oder ich bring dich um.'' Ich lachte. ''Sorry, Prinzessin.''

''[Ich hab sie schreien hören, und hat ihr meine Überraschung gefallen?]''(Jan)

''Nein, überhaupt nicht.''

''[Freut mich zu -]''(Jan)

''Jan?''

Ich ging vom Fenster weg, Richtung Treppenhaus. Na ja, das was man noch Treppenhaus nennen kann. ''Jan? Alles in -'' Ich hörte unter mir etwas knarren und verstummte. Ich sah wie jemand die Treppen hoch kam. Reflexartig nahm ich eine Farbgranate und hielt sie nur in der Hand. ''Alexa, bist du noch hier?'', fragte Jan leise.

Ich lehnte mich vorsichtig übers Geländer und winkte Jan zu. Er sah es und kam mit großen Schritten die Treppe hoch. ''Ein Glück, mir wurde mein Kabel durchgetrennt beim Kampf und – warte …'' Seine Augen wanderten zu Farbgranate die ich noch in der Hand hielt. '' … wolltest du mich damit abwerfen?'' Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und befestigte verlegen die Farbgranate wieder am Band. ''Du hättest ja sonst wer sein können, oder?''

Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. ''Ganz genau, jetzt komm wir müssen die Flaggen vereinen.''

 

* * *

 

Nachdem wir uns ein paar mal verlaufen hatten, obwohl ich zu Jan gesagt hatte wir müssen rechts herum, bestand er darauf links herum zugehen. ''Ich sagte doch, wir müssen rechts abbiegen.'' Er öffnete und schloss seine Hand. ''Bäh bäh bäh.'' Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Er tat das selbe. ''[Hey, ähm, wäre nett wenn du das lassen könntest, Alexa.]''(Marie)

''Hä, Marie ich dachte du wärst raus?'', fragte ich verwirrt.

''[Bin ich auch. Ich kann mit euch – mit dir reden. Hör lieber auf herumzualbern. Nico kocht schon fast vor Wut.]''

''Marie? Was will sie denn?'', fragte Jan. ''Ähm, sie meinte wir sollen uns beeilen, sie langweilt sich draußen.'' Er nickte. ''Bestell ihr schöne grüße von mir.''

''Ich soll -''

''[Ich hab's gehört.]''

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Stöpsel raus. ''Komm, da vorne geht’s lang.'' Er nahm mich am Arm und wir liefen zur Flagge. '' _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Team Rot._ ''

''Wer zum Henker, macht sprechende Flaggen?'' Jan sah mich fragend an. Ich schaute auf die Flagge und zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Nimm du sie.'' Ich schaute ihn verwirrt an. ''Was? Warum ich?'' Er nahm die Flagge in die Hand, rollte sie ein und streckte sie mir entgegen. ''Du bist der Frischling. Wenn ein Frischling bis zum Ende überlebt, gebührt ihm die Ehre der Flaggenvereinung.'' Ich nahm die Flagge an mich. ''Gewönn dich schon mal dran.''

''Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?'' Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ''Weiß nicht.'' Ich schlug ihm mit der Flagge gegen den Arm. ''Wenn du es nicht weißt, dann hör auf so ein Scheiß zu labbern.'' Er lachte und lächelte mich an. ''Komm jetzt, Champ.'' ''Argh, immer diese Spitznamen.''

 

* * *

 

 

Oben um Turm angekommen, hing ich die graue Flagge über die rote. Erst geschah nichts, dann aber leuchteten beide für einen kurzen Moment. Am Ende hingen dort zwei rote Flaggen. Ich nahm die, die vorher grau war und Jan nahm unsere Flagge. Was mir erst auf dem Weg nach unten aufgefallen war, unsere Namen standen auf der Flagge.

 

Alexandra Flintenhigh und Jannik Rey.

 

''Hey, Jan. Unsere Namen stehen da drauf.'' Er drehte sich um und blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen, genau so das wir auf Augenhöhe standen. ''Echt? Zeig mal.'' Er nahm sich die Flagge und schaute sie sich in Ruhe an. ''Nenn mich bitte weiterhin Jan, ja? …'', sagte er und verschluckte den Rest des Satzes. ''Okay...''

Der Spaziergang nach draußen war relativ entspannt und ruhig. Mich hat nur das Gefühl nicht losgelassen beobachtet zu werden.

Draußen angekommen, begrüßten uns die anderen. ''Hey!'', schrie Marie. ''Ich hab eine wunderbare Idee.'' Nico und ich sahen uns direkt an und wussten was der andere denkt. _Die Idee wird definitiv nicht wunderbar sein..._ ''Unser Frischling hatte vor zwei Tagen Geburtstag und ist volljährig geworden.'' Marie legte ihren Arm um meine Schulter und es kam eine Runde Applaus. ''Wie wäre es wenn ihr die Siegesfeier auch Alexas Geburtstagsfeier werden lasst?'' Die anderen fingen an zu tuscheln.

''Du willst doch nur einen Grund haben zum Feiern, oder?'', flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Sie nickte. ''Und? Was haltet ihr davon?'', fragte sie enthusiastisch. ''Warum nicht'', sagte Jan, legte seinen Arm über Marie ihren und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: ''Alles gute nachträglich.'' Ich flüsterte ein Danke zurück und er ließ mich los. Nico kam rüber und musterte mich von oben bis unten.

''Alles in Ordnung?'', fragte er. ''Ja, wieso?'' Er sah mir lang in die Augen. Sehr lang. ''Nur so'', antwortete er und ging rüber zu Yannik und Annabeth. Ich schaute zu Marie und sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

 

* * *

 

 

Wieder zurück im Institut, hatten die Teilnehmer den restlichen Tag frei und konnten entspannen. Ich lag auf meinem Bett und las ''Percy Jackson – Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth'', bis es klopfte.

''Ja?'' Die Tür ging auf und Nico stand mit ernster Miene im Türrahmen. ''Können wir kurz reden?'' Ich legte mein Lesezeichen auf die Seite im Buch, wo ich zuletzt las, und legte das Buch bei Seite. Ich klopfte aufs Bett und Nico verstand. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben mich, aufs Bett.

''Schon dran gewöhnt nicht mehr Zuhause zu sein?'' Ich nickte. ''Aber ich vermisse schon irgendwie das WLAN …'' Nico streckte seine Hand aus.

''Gib her.''

''Gib was?''

''Deine Hand, weißt du? Dein Handy, Vollpfosten.''

Ich gab ihm mein Handy, er drückte nur dreimal drauf und zack, hatte ich WLAN. ''Wie hast du das gemacht?'' Er hob stolz die Nase und sagte: ''Tja.'' Ich nahm ein Kissen und schlug ihn. ''Hör auf mit deinem 'Tja'. Du Vollpfosten.'' Er lachte und dann wurde seine Miene wieder Ernst. ''Ich muss dir dringend was erzählen.''

''Dann schieß los.'' Er schüttelte den Kopf. ''Nicht hier.''

 

 

Wörter 1352

 


End file.
